


Simple Words

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Birth Control, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a Trickster, Older man, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, handjob, mutual masterbation, mutual pleasure, of course, rough, sensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: Strange and Reader love each other very much. The love is strong, but not for long.Loki, god is mischief, breaks that bond. He breaks everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must note that Loki doesn’t arrive until later chapters.

Today is “spring cleaning”, even though it is in the middle of summer. But, wong says otherwise. So, all three of you are cleaning and organizing the Sanctum. You and Strange got the relics while Wong got the library, of course. You wouldn’t doubt that he’s in there reading. He’s done it before and claimed slander upon you. 

While cleaning off the dust collecting on the relics, Strange watched of you, silently judging. “You’re doing it wrong” He finally spoke up. You closed your eyes and groaned. “How can I be cleaning wrong?!” you exclaimed. “I don’t know, but somehow you managed to do it” he says as he inspects the relic on the shelf. “You know what, you and Wong can finish cleaning. You completely depleted my energy.” You tossed a rag to the side and began to walk back towards the main hall. “Ah” Strange grabbed you by your arm, “You’re going to finish cleaning.” He pulls you back towards him. You look him in the eyes, “And what do I get out of it?” you ask with your arms crossed. Strange looks directly into your eyes. 

Before Strange can say anything, You raised your right hand and cupped his cheek. You feel the stubble on his face. “I always admired a man's facial hair”. Strange slightly smiled and let go of your arm. Instead of holding your arm, he placed his hand on your back and pulled you close to him. Strange hummed. You loved that gravely, but somehow smooth hum he always did. “You are a weird one, you know that?” he smiles. You smile and pull him down for a kiss.

Your lips locked together as if they were made for each other. You wrapped your arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. His beard scratches the sides of your mouth. As much as it felt uncomfortable, you love it death. You love everything about him. He certainly is the one for you. 

Strange pulls and away and looks you in the eyes. His sparkling eyes has you in a trance. He pulls away with a smile and looks at you as if you’re the only one in the world. 

He removes his hand from your back and places it below his waist. Immediately you knew where it’s at. You look down to see him palming himself. You look back at Strange with a raised eyebrow. “Really? We were having a moment” you gave him a slight glare. Strange smirked “We can continue that moment” his smooth gravelly voice whispered into your ear. 

You smirk and placed your right hand over the hand he’s using to palm himself. You lean in and lick his ear. “Oh Stephen,” you squeeze his hand. His breath slightly hitches. “-We have a sanctum to clean” You smile and pull away from him. 

Strange hummed “I’m not going to forget this” he says with an evil smile. You playfully roll your eyes, “try me, Strange” You then walked out of his grasp and made your way down to the main room to make some tea. 

—-

You made your tea, and drank it in peace. Wong occasionally came it made comments about you not cleaning, You only told him that Strange basically said you’re a horrible cleaner. He believed it and didn’t say much after that. 

After a while, Strange walked into room. “Well, I cleaned my half of the sanctum” He looked at you, “and what did you clean?” He asks as he sat in the chair across from you. You place down the cup onto the coffee table. You adjust yourself neatly and look at Strange. “...My attitude” you say with a smirk. Strange slightly laughs “That is pretty difficult to clean” he played along. You smile and shook your head. 

—-

Strange tightened the restraints around your wrists. He trails his fingers from your wrist down to your neck. You squirm from the ticklish touch. “Doctor” You quietly say. His fingers made its way to your cheek. He cupped your check and gave you small smile. “This is your punishment from earlier” he whispers. A shiver goes down your spine. 

Strange stepped away from the bed. He looked at your Naked body with a small smirk. His gaze made you close your legs, trying to somehow cover yourself. Strange hummed. “Your body is so beautiful” he walked over and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his fingertips along your chest, immediately giving you goosebumps. You bite your bottom lip when ran his finger across your nipple. “So hard” he pinched it, causing a moan to come out of you. “Tonight is going to be nothing but teasing” he smirks. You give him a look of concern. “Don’t worry love, I’ll take good care of you”. 

Stephen took off his robes, only leaving him in his trousers. A bulge can be made out beneath them. Your mouth begins to water as you stare at him. 

“Oh Y/n, what should I do with you? Give you countless orgasms until you can’t handle it no more? You’re going to be a squirming mess. Or, perhaps I shouldn’t give you any orgasms at all” he paused. “That’s it, you won’t receive any orgasms tonight” he wears a wicked smirk. 

You whimper at the thought of the latter. “Please, no” you whisper out. “I’m sorry love, but you have to speak up”. Your close your eyes in frustration as you can feel yourself heat up. 

Strange crawled on the bed and made his way towards your nether regions. You brought your legs up so he couldn’t see. Stephen hummed, “that won't do” he says as grabs your legs and placed them over his shoulder. 

You gripped the rope that held your wrists together above your head. You feel Strange flick his tongue against your clit. You tried to close your legs, but he kept them apart. 

His tongue glides against your clit. Licking and sucking on your folds. You wanted to wrap your fingers into his hair so bad. The only thing you can do is thrust yourself onto his face. 

“God, please,..doctor” you moaned out. He hummed. The vibrations against your clit felt amazing. “Oh!” You moan loudly as Strange inserted a couple fingers into you. Strange removed himself from you and looked you in the eyes. 

He smirked, “look at you. You look so desperate, but so beautiful” Strange continued to pump his fingers into you. “Look at you squirm. So cute” he smiles. 

A few more pumps happened and Strange pulled away. “You’re ready” he says lowly as begins take the small piece of clothing off. 

Strange successfully took of his cloth and positions himself at your entrance. You can slightly feel the tip at your entrance. Strange looked down at you, admiring everything below him. 

Since Strange has stopped pleasuring you, it felt painful. You bucked your hips when he made contact with your entrance, hoping it can brush against your clit. Or give you a sort of a pleasure at least. 

“Beg” He says. You furrowed your brow in frustration. “Do you want it?” He says. You sigh and gave in. “Please Doctor, I want to feel you inside of me” you moaned. “I want all of you” you gripped the restraints. Strange hummed in approval. 

Strange slowly and carefully pushed himself into you. He can be mad, frustrated, sad, or extremely happy, he will fuck you slow and sensual. Always filled with love and compassion, even if he is mad at you in that moment. 

You squeeze around him as you can finally feel him fill you. Stephen groans due to the tightness. He leans over you. His hand bracing your head and face buried into your neck. 

He thrusts his hips into yours. His cock gliding across your g-spot with every thrust. “Mmm Love, you feel so good” he moans. His pace begins to speed up. You clench around him as you can feel yourself near an orgasm. “Oh Doctor, I’m going to cum” you moan. You can feel a smile form from him. 

You forgot what his plan was. You immediately regretted your words. You groaned at the thought of what’s coming next. Orgasm denial. 

Strange moans into your ear low and gravely. The sounds he’s making can make you cum instantly. “Y/n-“ he grunts “you’re so beautiful. You’re made for me” he moans. His grip behind your head has tightened. His pace quickened even more. 

He’s going to cum, and so are you. He hasn’t said anything about denying you. So you bucked your hips to match his to quickly get an orgasm before he remembers. 

You feel your orgasm approaching. You grip the rope above you as if your life depended on it. You want to run your hands through his hair. Scratch and dig your nails into his back. Hold him, but the only thing you can do buck your hips and clench around him. 

“Are you going cum?” He asks. His thrusts become rough and sloppy “me too” he moaned. “I give you permission to cum”. You couldn’t take it anymore, once he gave you permission you came. Becoming a shuddering mess beneath him. Clenching around him and moaning out his name. 

Stephen followed you right after. “Y/n, I’m going to cum” he moans. He begins to suck on your neck as he roughly pounds in to you. Soon enough Stephen let out a low growl right before you can feel warm spurts of his cum shoot into you. 

After catching your breath Stephen got up and released your hands. You brought your hands down and rubbed your wrists. “I thought you weren’t going to make cum?” You ask in confusion. Strange ran his fingers through his messy hair. “I couldn’t do it. I love you too much” he says as he begins to put on his trousers. You smiled at Strange. 

You got up and also placed on your underwear and a tank top. Both you and Strange laid on the bed and covered up. He faced you and you face him. He smiled at and cupped your cheek. “You’re beautiful” He says lowly, causing you to smile. 

You brought your hand up and ran your fingers through his hair. He hummed in satisfaction. “I love you” you whisper. He whispered the same lovely words back at you. 

Strange placed a small kiss on your cheek, then on your lips. You admire everything about this man. You love every inch of him. He surely is the one for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange and Y/n go out for the day. But, come back to the Sanctum to some bad news. Well, to Y/n it’s bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no smut in this chapter. But there is some cute moments between the reader and Strange

You woke up around 6 this morning.You did your normal morning routine of washing and dressing yourself. Strange did the same. After that was finished, both of you went into the kitchen. 

You began to make yourself an egg sandwich for breakfast. Strange does not have the same taste as you, so he makes his own. While making your food, a thought popped into your mind. “Stephen?” You say. Strange hummed. “We need more books for the library. You think we can get some more?” You take a bite out of your sandwich. “We can order some more” he says as he begins to place his ingredients on the pan. “That’s fine, but I was wondering if we can go out today? Walk around a little bit. You know, get some fresh air.” You ask shyly. Strange hummed in thought. “I suppose we can” He doesn’t take his eyes off of the grill. A large smile grew on your face. “After we eat of course” he noted. You smiled in approval and continued to eat your sandwich. 

—-

“You are not going out like that.” you tug on Strange’s robes. “Why not?” he brushes your hand away. “It’s going to cause attraction towards us. Wear one of your suits.” You cross my arms. Strange sighed, “Fine.” 

Ten minutes later Strange came out in a black suit. “Is this really necessary? What if something happens? I don’t want to be fighting in a suit” He says. You roll my eyes at him, “I guarantee you that there will be no fighting anyone.” You pause and pulled out your sling ring, “Besides, we’re only going to be there for a little bit, a quick trip.” you put you ring on and made a portal. On the other side you see a familiar alleyway. You look up at Strane with a smile. “I would ask you you’d like to drive, but I figured this would be easier.” You say as you walk through the portal. 

You waited for Strange to walk through as well. Once he made it through you closed the portal. You then grab his hand and intertwined them with yours. “Ready?” you ask with a smile. Strange slightly smiles, “Whenever you are” he gently squeezes your hand.

You made your way out of the Alley and onto the sidewalk. People stare at you and Strange in confusion. You dismissed it and made your way to the bookstore that is down the street. 

You and Strange arrived to the bookstore, Strange let go of your hand and opened the door for you. You smile and thank him before walking in, Strange following you right after. You look around and admire all the books. 

“Good morning!” a clerk's man says to your right. “Need any help finding anything today?” he asks. You smile and tell him you’re good for now. 

You walked past and looked around for books. You’re looking for a special kind of book. It’s not really mystic arts, it’s actually a few books for your own personal enjoyment. 

You spent a little over 10 minutes of searching for your books before you gave up and wen to to ask the person up front. “This is the reason why I said we could have ordered them online.” Stranged huffed. “Oh don’t worry, we’re only getting these books and we’re off” you smiled while following the man towards the back. 

\----

After half an hour of searching and purchasing the books, Strange opened up a portal from the very back of the store. “Wait” You stopped him. “We should get some tea,..or coffee?” You say shyly. Strange stopped when he heard the word ‘coffee’. “We really shouldn’t, coffee isn’t good” he says with a bit of uncertainness. “Come on, it will be only time.” You pleaded. “Okay, fine” he gave in. Strange closes the portal and stands next to you. “Lead the way young lady” he says with a smile. You grab his hand and begin to walk.

“Woah, hold on, give me the bag of books.” Strange stopped walking. You look at him with a confused face. “I’ll be good” you say. Strange hummed in disapproval, “I’d gladly take them from you.” He says with a hand held out. You roll your eyes and hand him the bag of books. Once Strange got his wishes, he continued to walk with you out of the store. 

Few blocks down is the coffee shop. It’s not too hot out, but it is pretty warm out. While talking down the street you got a few cat calls from people. You’re actually not too sure if they’re directed towards you or Strange. Possibly both. 

\---

“Go find a seat while I get our coffee.” you say. Strange rejected your offer and offered to order while you sit down. “Nuh-uh, you go sit down. You already took my books, so I’m going get the drinks at least.” Your brow furrowed. Strange agreed and went to go sit down. 

After a while of waiting in line you felt someone tap you on the shoulder. You look behind to see a taller male, blonde, blue eyes, a bit scruff on his chin. He looks like a basic douche bag. White T-shirt, blue jeans, and a monster hat on his head. His name is probably Kevin. 

“Yeah?” You raise a brow. “Can I get your number?” he asks. You started to seriously cringe at the boy. “No, I have a boyfriend.” You turn around towards the cashier. Only one more person to go then it’s your turn. “Well, I don’t see him. How about you give me your number just incase” he grins. You cringe at him, “actually, he is here” you signal toward Strange. The boy went silent for a couple seconds. “That old guy?” He paused “oh I get it, you’re a sugar baby. It’s okay, I can buy you nice things as well”. At that point, you began to get infuriated. “Ma’am, you’re up” the cashier spoke. You wiped the glare off of your face and stepped up to the counter. 

Once you ordered your drink and gave them your name, you quickly walked over to Strange and waited for them to call you out. 

“What did he want?” Strange asks. “Some prick that called me a sugar baby” You say as you picked up a packet of sugar and began to play with it. “Should I confront him?” He says with concern and a hint of anger. “No need to. He’s just an ignorant boy” you gave a slight smile to strange. “If you say so”. 

The lady up front called your name. So, you had Strange go and get the drinks, fearing to be looked at by that guy. 

Strange came back and sat down. “Black coffee for you, and an iced for me” You say with a smile. Strange places yours down in front of you. “Thank you” You smile. “No problem, love” he says as he takes a sip of his. 

—-

After two and a half hours of being out of the Sanctum, You and Strange decided to finally go back. 

You and Strange entered the Sanctum, “So was it fun? Finally getting some air?” You laugh. “Yeah it was fun, especially with you” he smiles back. 

You hold out your hand, indicating that you want your bag of books. Strange chuckled and handed over your bags. “I’ll put these in the library” You say as you begin to walk towards the library. 

You walk in and see Wong reading. “We got more books” You say, causing Wong to jump. “At least, warn me” he closed his book. “Sorry” you chuckle “but we’re back”. Wong stands up, “good, where’s Strange? I need to talk to him” he says with a serious tone, more serious than usual “Oh? Why’s that?” You question. “I’ll tell you whenever you organize your books” he already walked out. You raise an eyebrow. You’re even more curious now. 

—-

“We’re doing what now!?” You exclaim. Strange sighed “I know. I don’t want them to come either. But, they’ll only be here for a few weeks then they’re being transferred somewhere else” he rubs his temples. “We have no need for trainee’s. It’s only going to get crowded in here” You cross your arms. “We have this whole Sanctum for the three of us, it’s more than enough. Besides, we’re doing a good thing. We’re helping them” Strange walks over to you embraces you. “If all goes wrong, we’ll send them back” he says reassuringly. You hum in disapproval. “Fine, but I’m not training them” you wiggle out of his grasp. 

You turn around and began to walk up towards your room. “Actually..” you stop and groan. “What?” You say harshly. “You’re going to be training one of them. A young man that goes by the name Lucifer. He’s 19. He studies the same subject as you” Strange says softly. “And the other is a young female named Aaliyah, age 21. We’re not sure who’s going to be training her.” He finishes. You roll your eyes “and when are they coming?” Strange went silent. “Tomorrow” He says lowly. Once again today, you became furious. 

You turn around and walk away, this time towards the library. After so much negative emotions you need a good book to read. 

—-

You sit in your bed while reading a book. Well, trying to read a book, but the thought of newcomers in the Sanctum bugged you. You always enjoyed the quote and peaceful Sanctum. But, now that a few younger ones are coming, you can kiss the quietness goodbye. 

Ugh, and the 19 year old you’re going to be training. You never train younger people, they never listen. 

You rub your face when realization hit you “Hypocrisy!” You exclaim into your palms. “What’s hypocrisy?” Strange’s voice appears. You look up to his beautiful self. Even more handsome when he’s still in that suit. You hum lowly. “Still mad at me?” He questions. You cross your arms “I was never mad at you, it’s not your fault they’re being transferred here” you look away in guilt. 

Strange sits at the edge of the bed. “So, tell me, what’s got you screaming hypocrisy? Perhaps the book?” He asks with a concerning look. 

“It’s nothing, it’s just. My main problem with the newcomers is that they’re ‘young’ and it’s not going to be quiet anymore. But the hypocrisy is that I’m also young! I really have no say in anything”. 

Strange scoots closer “oh, don’t worry about it” he says in a coming tone. “If anything happens, I’ll be there for you” he softly grabs you chin to make you look up at him. “You’re my number one priority. I will do anything to make you comfortable”. You look into his dark brown eyes and smile. “Thank you” You say softly. 

“Now, how about we lay down” Strange gets up and begins to unclothe himself. You smile up at him “It’s a shame, I like seeing you in a suit”. Strange takes off his blazer “maybe I’ll wear it more often, just for you” he smiles. “I would like that”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new trainee’s come in today, and they’re a little odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a small lemon scene. Scene consists of Mutual Masterbation.

“Y/n, wake up” Strange’s voice came through. “Hmm” you hum into the very soft pillow. “We must get ready. The new ones come in today” he whispers. You groan into the pillow and roll over. “What time are they coming?” you grumble with your eyes still closed. “In about two hours” he replies. “Let’s take a shower” You can hear the smile on his face. “...fine” you say as you open your eyes and sat up. 

You slightly brush your fingers through your hair so you won’t have a bad bed head. “Come on” Strange says as he gets out of bed. You weakly smile as you see his features. 

Stephen Strange is such a handsome man. It’s been years since you and Strange had become the official deal, and in each day, he still gives you butterflies as if it’s the first you have ever met him. You love Strange to death, and it’s not because of the lust. Lust does have a role, but it’s mainly the passion, the love, the romance, the way he always cares and comforts you. His eyes are so pretty you can stare into them all day. And his laugh, gods, his laugh is what gets you. For Strange being such a stoic and quite man, it is always a pleasure to hear him laugh.

Strange walks to your side. He’s wearing grey boxers and that’s it. The sight of him makes you smile. “Come on, bed head” he smiles. You chuckle and get up to go with him to the bathroom. 

—-

As the water runs down your body, so does Strange’s fingers. Strange is in front of you while your leaned against the wall. His face is so close to yours. If the water wasn’t running, you would be able to hear his breath.

Strange’s slender finger run down your sides, sending a shiver down your spine. “Are you ready?” He asks. You nod your head ‘yes’. Strange hummed and brought his right hand over your core. His fingers makes contact with your clit. 

You spread your legs a little wider so he can have for access. You close your eyes as Strange circled around your clit. Each time he went over your nub you moaned, gripping his shoulders. 

Strange slid his fingers using a ‘come here motion’ hitting your g-spot. He slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of you. You thrust your hips forwards, “Doctor,..please” you moan. His space sped up a little bit. You clenched around his fingers and moaned, “God, you know how to work your fingers”. Strange hummed “I am a doctor after all. I know every part of the female body.” Strange pushed down and caused a loud moan to come out from you. 

You feel something poking at your thigh. You look down to see his hard cock. You reach down and wrapped your hand around him. Strange groaned and pauses for second. You then begin to stroke his dick. Strange let’s out a small moan before going back to thrusting his fingers into you. 

Strange leaned in and placed his lips onto your neck. He bit down and began to suck. The stimulation Strange has caused is getting you closer to cumming. Your hand movement on his cock is getting faster, and your grip around his fingers are getting tighter. 

He removes himself from your neck. “I know you’re going to cum. Come on, y/n, cum for me” he says.  
From his voice alone made you cum. You moan out his name. “That’s it” He huffs. Strange did a few more thrusts into you before pulling out his fingers. He brought his fingers up to mouth and licked off your slick. 

At this point you were so overwhelmed from your orgasm, you forgot to give Strange his own pleasure. So, Strange slowly thrusts his hips into your hands to remind you. 

You hummed and slightly grip harder around him and began to pump. Despite your wobbly legs and weak energy, you want to give Strange his pleasure. 

You ran your hand up and down his shaft. Making sure to give a little more care to his head and to the slit on top. You rub your index finger over his slit. Feeling the soft and smooth skin of his head. “You’re so good” he moans into your ear. “Keep going. Don’t stop what you’re doing” he moans. 

Strange leans in and kisses you, slipping in his tongue into your mouth. His roamed around, making contact with your own tongue. 

Soon enough Strange strongly thrusted in between your fingers. He let out muffled moan into your mouth before you can feel warm liquid land on your fingers. You break away from his kiss to look down. You see his cum covering your fingers. You brought your hand up and pressed together your fingers. You pulled them apart causing a string of cum to be between them. 

You smile up at Strange. You then washed his cum off of your finger with the shower water. 

You never swallowed his cum before. You’ve heard a few of your friends saying it’s bitter and salty, which doesn’t sound appetizing at all. Strange doesn’t mind it. As long as he gets to cum somewhere on, or in your body, he doesn’t care. 

“Alright, let’s get ourselves cleaned” he says with a smile. 

—-

After You and strange took a shower and clothed yourselves, you made your way down to the main hall. Wong is sitting on the couch drinking tea. “You two ready? They’re coming in twenty minutes”. Your eyes widened “they’re coming early?”. Wong set down his cup “no, they’re on time. You two are just late”. You press your lips together and look at Strange. He looks down at you and gives a smile “don't look at me like that” he says playfully. 

“So,..I guess we wait.” You walk to a couch and sat down. “By the way, who’s training the girl?” You ask. Strange walks around the couch and sits next to you, “Wong and I came with the conclusion that I will be training her”. You nod you head and hummed. “Is there something wrong with that?” Strange questions. You shake your head “no”. 

—-

All three of you stand beside each other, waiting for the new ones. Eventually, a portal did form in the front of you three. On the other side you see the two newcomers. They step through. The portal disappears behind the two. 

Strange immediately started with introductions “Welcome to the New York sanctum. I am-“ Strange got cut off by the female. “You’re Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme.” She wears a big smile. “And you’re Wong!” She then looks over at you, “...I’m sorry but I don’t know you”. You press your lips together and nodded, “figures” you awkwardly laugh. 

“Uhh..well, you, young lady will be coming with me” he said, causing the girl to smile. “And you’re with me” you spoke to the boy. He only smiled and nodded. “Not much of a talker?” You tease. The boy only laughs nervously. 

—-

After the introductions, You and Strange went your different ways of the Sanctum, giving a one on one tour with your new trainee’s. 

“So, Strange says your name is Lucifer? And you study the same topics as me?” You started up conversation. “Yeah, It’s Lucifer. And yeah, I suppose I do. I’m still a novice” he says quietly. You lightly laugh “don’t worry, that’s why I’m the one training you” you smile. “Strange will also be there to help if anything”.

The boy hummed “About that, I know you, and I know that you’re Strange’s partner. So I suggest you keep a close eye on Aaliyah. She’s not my friend, but I heard her talking about Dr. Strange” He looks around as if he’s checking if the girl is around. “She plans on seducing the Doctor. I don’t know if she knows you’re his partner or not, but I say you should make it clear before something happens” he says quietly. 

You were taken back a bit from his accusations. You don’t know how to react to that. “Um well, let’s just keep that between you and I. Until then, I will trust her” you lied. You’re possessive over Strange, and Lucifer doesn’t help at all. “Anyways, let’s continue our tour” you put on a fake smile as you begin to walk. 

—-

After giving the tours, eating lunch, explaining what you’re going to be doing, and conversing, it is the end of the day. The trainee’s went to their own quarters to turn in for the night, Wong did as well, along with you and Strange. 

Throughout the day, you did keep an eye on Aaliyah. She didn’t seem out of the ordinary. If anything, she’s a really bubbly girl. 

Honestly, you thought you would be worried about Lucifer, considering he’s younger, but he’s actually really quiet and polite. It’s Aaliyah that’s a bit loud and obnoxious. You’re actually glad that Strange gets to deal with her. 

—-

It’s about 9pm and both you and Strange are laying next to each other in bed. His right arm behind your head, and his left hand intertwined with your right. “How was today?” He asks. “It was okay. I’m actually quite happy to have Lucifer as my trainee” you smile. “Oh? Is it because he’s quiet” he slightly chuckles. You gently squeeze his hand “No” you joke. 

You then suddenly raise his hand up to your face. You narrow your eyes down to look at his hand. His scars. You bring over your free hand and gently rub his scars. Strange looks at you with a bit of concern. “Careful” He says sternly. “I know” you whisper. You then bring his hand up to your mouth and gently kiss his scars. “I love you” you placed another kiss over his scars. 

Strange laughed. “I love you too, but we should get to bed” he says as he removes himself from your grasp to turn off his side of the lamp. You slightly pout, but do the same with your side. 

You rolled back over, and due to the darkness, you rolled into Strange’s chest. You slightly push off of him, creating a gap between you two. “Sorry” you laugh. You feel strange wrap his arm around your body “no worries” he chuckles. 

Strange pulls you closer to him. “Goodnight” he whisper. You smile against his chest, “goodnight”. You then close your eyes and begin to fall asleep in Strange’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has made an appearance, Thor makes a mess, and trainee’s do nothing but clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well, Loki *kind of* makes an appearance. I literally have no other creative ways on how to introduce him, so I use scenes from Thor Ragnorok (which I don’t own. Obviously).

It has been a few days since the new Trainee’s has came in. You became especially close with Lucifer. Which is obviously to be expected of. Strange and Aaliyah also became close. A little too close actually. 

You’re not too sure whether or not you’re just being possessive over Strange, or she’s actually trying to get something from Strange. You’re sure Strange doesn’t see it, but you see it fully. She’s flirting with him, and Strange does nothing about it. You haven’t brought it up to Strange yet, considering there’s no “official” evidence. Just a “gut instinct”. 

She’s been laughing at his jokes a little too hard, something you used to do when you were his apprentice. She tried touching his hands once, but you noticed that he actually pulled away quickly, and you’re quite happy that he did. Another thing that bugged you was her constant “need” for private sessions. Once again, Strange refuses. Perhaps he does see her attempts. 

—-

You and Strange are helping the new ones focus and concentrate in what you call the “training room”. It originally has a special name, but you just calling it the training room to make it easier on yourself. 

While you’re teaching Lucifer how to concentrate, Strange and Aaliyah are a few good feet away. They’re meditating. 

Strange is floating in the air, because of the Cloak, while Aaliyah is on the floor. You can hear her become frustrated from time to time. Strange helps ease her into becoming calm. She will then regain her focus. 

“Someone is on Earth” you hear strange from afar. “Yeah? Everyone is on Earth” comes the female. You cringe at the female. 

You wipe you expression off of your face and quickly walk to Strange. “Do you know who it is?” You ask, making sure not to touch him. Strange hummed “hard to tell. Too much distraction. All of you must leave” he says steadily. You place your hand on Lucifer’s back and turned around. You stop and look back to see that Aaliyah has not moved. “That means you too” you say. Aaliyah gives you face before walking out. 

Once all of you got out, you closed the doors leading to Strange. You turn around to see the new ones. Lucifer looks at you in concern, and Aaliyah has a raised eyebrow. “What’s wrong with him?” She says with her snarky voice. You sigh, “he’s concentrating on the beings. Trying to find where they’re at” you say as you being to walk away from the room. “So, he has a spidey sense?” She asks. You close your eyes, trying not to say something you will regret later. “No, it’s just a trait he developed over the years. It’s kind of his job” You reply. “Oh” is all she says. 

—-

It’s been a half an hour since Strange had told you three to leave. And during that time you made the new ones continue their training in an empty room while you sit in the library with Wong. 

While talking and organizing with Wong, you hear someone walk into the library. You were going to tell the newcomers to continue their mediation, but it’s actually Strange that came in. “Who is it?” You ask. “Asgardians” He replies. You raise and eyebrow, “asgardian? As in Thor?” A tone of confusion comes from you. Strange nods his head “Yeah, and his brother”. You glare a bit, “you mean the one that attacked here? My home was destroyed during those events. What do they want?” You cross your arms and glare at the floor. 

Strange hums, “I’m actually not too sure why they’re here. I gave Thor our address, and had his brother on a state where he is constantly falling” he says. You slightly smile and laugh, “fun” you say. Strange chuckles, “so, if you can, can you keep the trainee’s out of the way?” He asks. You hum, “maybe you can, they’ll listen to the sorcerer supreme” you tease. “I’ll do it” Wong huffed. “They’ll clean my books. Y/n can not clean good” he smirks. You roll your eyes, “then why ask me in the first place?” You question. “Good company” He says. You reply with a hum. 

—-

The entire time, you stayed close to Strange, hoping to see the God of Thunder. You only ever saw him a few times, but never face to face. All you knew is that he’s very attractive, but you would never tell Strange that. It wouldn’t be fair. You knew it would piss you off if Strange talked to you about an attractive female he saw, so why should you do it? 

While following Strange around, he managed to levitate in front of the famous Sanctum window with his cloak on. “You’re doing a bit much, right?” You ask with a smile. “I have to look intimidating” he smiles. You raise your eyebrow, “what ever you say sweetheart. Just keep me by your side.” You smile. 

“Just keep in range”. You give him a confused look “why?” You ask. Strange didn’t have enough time to reply as there was a knocking at the front door. 

All of a sudden, Thor, the God of Thunder is standing a few feet away from you. He looks around, very confused. His made eye contact with yours. “How-“ He’s cut off by Strange. “Thor Odinson-“. Strange came out of the darkness, levitating in the air. You cross your arms ‘what a way to be dramatic’ you think with a smile. 

“You can put the umbrella down” Strange spoke. You watch from the side, keeping an eye on Thor. He looks good wearing human clothing. 

Just as he set the umbrella down, Strange teleported you two. ‘So that’s why he wanted me to keep range’ you thought. Now that you know, you’re prepared for the next time. 

You walk over to Strange who’s staring at the god. Thor picks up one of the relics, “so Earth has wizards now?” His gravely, and low voice spoke. 

You furrow your brow. Both you and Strange dislike being called a “wizard”. 

Thor places the sliver back with the others, but fails completely. The rest of the slivers fell out, creating a mess. You place your hand on your head. “We just now cleaned those” you sigh. Thor didn’t say anything but give you an apologetic face. 

Thor and Strange continued to talk. You didn’t pay much attention to it. But, the next thing you knew you were sitting on a chair. All three of you were. Strange gave Thor a drink, beer. Thor downed the beverage as if it was water. It amazes you. 

The next thing you knew you’re standing beside Strange again. You look up to see Thor. Your eyebrow furrows once again when you see that he spilled his beer on the floor. 

Again, Strange teleported, this time twice. It bothers you, but not as much as Thor. You got used to it when you did the training, the only thing that bugged you was how frequently he’s doing it, and the fact that Thor made a mess. He managed to knock down multiple books from two book shelfs, and spilled beer on the floor. 

Strange and Thor talked. You watch Thor walk over to you and Strange. They exchanged a few tense words. “I’m going to need a strand of your hair” Strange says. You smile “make that two strands” you chime in. Strange looks at you “why?” You close your lips and look at Thor, then back at Strange. “So you can teach on what you’re going to do?” You smile. Strange only replied with a disapproving hum before going back to his business. 

Strange managed to get a hair from Thor, but none for you. You crossed your arms as you watch Strange do his work. 

Again, you got teleported. Never in your life have you teleported this much. At this point, Strange is most likely showing off. 

You look down and see Thor rolling down the stairs. He quickly gets up. He mentioned something about walking, and you agreed. 

Strange opens a portal to Norway behind you. Thor and Strange look behind you. You figured you’re in the way, so you stood next to Thor. 

“Don’t forget your umbrella” says Strange. “Oh right” replies Thor. Thor stuck his hand out and all you hear is glass breaking and things dropping. “Oh no” you sigh. Thor apologizes. 

His umbrella comes back with broken glass on it. He pats it off, leaving a mess on the ground. You hum in discomfort. 

“Suppose I can have my brother back” Thor spoke. You look over at Strange who gives you a look. “Right” Strange then opens a portal, causing the God of Mischief to fall out. 

Loki falls and bounces off of the ground. You stood back a bit. He exclaimed that he has been falling for 30 thirty minutes. 

“You can handle him” Strange spoke. Thor agreed and goes in for a hand shake. They shake hands, and Thor turns to you and reaches for yours. You shake his calloused hand with a smile. 

Then, you hear his brother to your right. “Handle me?!” He summoned two knives into his hands. You look at him in fear as he looks and walks towards Strange. 

You hear Strange say his goodbye frantically. Then all you see is being somewhere other than the Sanctum. You look down and see Loki on the ground. ”Oh no” you thought out loud. You then look up at Thor with a scared look. “You were in the way” he says. You glare at the man “no shit” you give him a face. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” An offended Loki stands up. 

You look over at the god. He stares daggers at you. “Brother” comes Thor. You reach for you pocket, hoping there would be your sling. But, nothing. “Shit” you whispered. “Someone needs to teach you a lesson, little girl” Loki then starts to walk towards you. You frantically walk backwards. 

While going backwards, someone grabbed onto your robes and pulled you back, causing you to fall on your butt. 

You see a portal in front of you. Thor and Loki are staring at you. Loki stopped walking and only pointed in your direction. “You and your Wizard will see me again” you hear Loki. Then, the portal closes, revealing one of the rooms in Sanctum. 

“you got in the way” he says. You roll your eye and get up. “Yeah I know. Thor told me the same thing” you dusted yourself off. “Be glad I got you back. I used an extra piece of Thor’s hair”. You look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Got anymore?” You curiously ask. Strange shakes his head “no”. The room goes silent. “Well thank you” you say lowly. Strange smiles and accepts it. 

“You know what, I’m scared to look around the Sanctum” you laugh nervously. Strange groans “I know” he pauses. “Just have the trainee’s do it. Tell them it’s a lesson or something” He says with a smile. You laugh “Okay” 

—-

At the end of the day, the trainee’s had a cleaning day while you, Strange, and Wong discuss the situation with Loki and what his words meant. 

You three came up with plans on how to protect the Sanctum and the ones around it. 

You and Strange turned in for the night. The both of you lay side by side with each other. Hoping that nothing will happen in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a major disturbance within the Sanctum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter, I have managed to get my own self heated, haha,...

It’s been about two weeks since the situation with the Asgardians. Ever since then, Strange has been meditating more, making sure Loki doesn’t come back. 

And during those weeks, Aaliyah has only ever pissed you off. She continues to flirt with Strange. It has become more noticeable. Even Lucifer has been noticing it. He saw how it affected you, so he has been talking to you about it in private.   
Actually, you kind of threw the lessons and the training away. All you did was sit and talk with Lucifer. Even when Strange did come in and check on you guys, you would lie. Saying that you’re telling him a story about a certain experience and such. You would tell Strange about your gut feelings, but that wouldn’t seem right. For some reason, you want to keep it a secret. And you told Lucifer that, but he doesn’t agree with you. He says you should tell him before Aaliyah goes too far and does something.

—-

You’re sitting with Lucifer in a private room, “meditating” but in reality, you’re just having a normal conversation, mainly about books and other topics.

While talking, a knock came from behind the door. You and Lucifer quickly scramble to get into a “meditation” position. 

“Come in” You rose your voice. You hear the door open. You turn around to see Strange in his original attire. “Come with me,” he says. You give a confused look before standing up. You look over to see Lucifer. “Continue your training,” you say to him as you walk out of the room. 

You walk out of the room, and Strange closes the door. He grabs your hand and brings you a few feet away from the door.

“There’s another being on Earth, but I can not lock onto them. I fear the worst” he says with worry in his eyes. You’re completely at a loss for words. This has never happened before.   
“How long have you tried?” You ask. Strange shook his head in defeat, “three hours”. He says lowly. 

You bring your hand up to your mouth and bite the tip of your thumb. As you hummed for a solution, you hear the door open. You look to your right to see Lucifer. “Sorry, but I need to use the restroom,” He says quietly. You nodded and allowed him to go. As Lucifer got a good distance away, you begin to talk with Strange again. 

“What are we going to do?” you whisper. Strange hummed, “I’m not too sure.” He pauses, “I guess I can continue to try and lock on to them.” He says with a raised eyebrow. You look up at him in concern. 

Strange looks genuinely concerned and worried. You don't blame him. He is the one in charge of keeping an eye on the threats. You can’t imagine how stressed he gets, especially now. He can't do anything about it, but sit and wait for disaster. He’s getting older, and the stress on him is getting worse. Being part of the Avengers isn’t helping either. If another war goes on, they’re going to need his help, causing more stress. You just want him to relax and enjoy himself. But with everything going on now, you don’t think that is possible. 

\---

You look into his eyes. They’re everything but positive. You give him a concerned look before placing both of your hands on the side of his face. You gently rub his cheek with your thumbs. “It’s going to be alright” You reassure him. “You’re Doctor Stephen Strange, everything is going to be okay,” A with a soft smile forms on your face. Strange places his hand on top yours and purred. “Thank you, love.” he smiles. 

You remove your hands away from his face and give him a small, soft smile. Strange gives you the same smile. “Well, if I’m going to get this under control, I will need seclusion to meditate,” he says. Strange then gently grabs your chin, “I’ll see you tonight”, he leans down and gives you two tiny kisses on the lips. 

Strange backs a few inches away and looks down out at you, giving another gentle smile. A smile that always makes you melt. “I love you” he says soothingly. You smile, “I love you too” 

Strange then turns around and begins to walk down the hallway. Your smile slowly vanishes as he walks away. He may seem like everything is under control, but you know deep down that he is scared. Hell, he even said that he fears the worst and that rarely happens. 

You turn around with a sigh and walk back into your meditation room. You stopped when you see Lucifer standing a few feet away, peeking around the corner. “Are you okay?” you ask. Lucifer gives a small smile, “Yeah, sorry. I just didn’t know the right time to enter.” He scratches behind his neck. You give him a fake smile. “Well, let's continue,” You say as you enter the room. 

You sit down on the ground, facing towards the door. You see Lucifer leans against the door frame. “So, how long have you and the doctor been a thing?” He asks with a smile. You raise an eyebrow. “Um, that’s kind of personal,” you say slowly. Lucifer shakes his head, “Nevermind that. But I do have a question for you.” He says as he crosses his arms. You give him a quizzical look, “What is it?” You ask. “For a female, how do you prevent pregnancies?” he asks. Your mouth hangs open from the weird question. “For research,” he says. “Umm, women can use birth control. It comes in many different forms. I personally am on the pill.” you say with an awkward smile. “Pill?” He gives you a look. “Yeah, I take a pill every day.” You informed him. “And if you forget?” He asks. “If I forget and I do stuff, I have a chance on getting pregnant,” you say lowly. Lucifer hummed and pushed himself off of the frame. “Well, I’m getting kind of sick, I’m going to the bathroom again,” He says. You allow it. 

As Lucifer leaves the room you begin to think about the conversation. That was completely out of the norm from him. Something about him didn’t sit right. He was too confident? Lucifer is such a soft-spoken and shy person, it’s hard to believe that was him. The fact that he even leaned on the door frame? That isn’t his type of personality. This Lucifer was smug, cocky, and again, confident. It confused you. 

—-

You figured that there will be nothing else to do, so you made your way downstairs. While walking down the corridor, you hear some very lewd noises coming from a side room. Lucifer and Aaliyah instantly came into your mind. You groan in disgust. ‘So that’s why he was asking about the questions’ you thought. Lucifer was making sure to play it safe. Then, your blood goes cold when you hear the female moan, “Stephen~”. Your body begins to be filled with panic, anxiety, betrayal. The conscience in your head told you to walk away, but you decided to peek in. Just in case. hesitation flowed through you, but just to be one hundred percent clear, you had to open it. 

Quietly, you walk to the door and place your hand on the doorknob. You slightly turn the knob and push open. Your eyes roamed the room and saw two figures. Your biggest nightmare is happening. You quickly bring your hand up to your face to stop a very horrid gasp. Stephen Strange, the love of your life, is fucking another female. Tears begin to form, hands start shaking, and heart being shattered. How can he do this to you. Especially when he gave you those sweet, and romantic looks. 

You quickly back away from the door, not caring about closing it. Your hand is still pressed against your mouth. Heavy tears streaming down your face. You tried your hardest not to cry, but it hurts too much, physically and mentally.   
You turn around and quickly make your way up to your room. As you turn around, you see Lucifer walking towards you. You didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, so you quickly walk past him. You hear a “Are you okay” coming from him. You refused to answer him, as more tears started to run down your face. 

\---

For the rest of the day, you stayed in your room, crying, thinking, and having anger problems. The door stayed lock. Someone would come by and knock and try and open it. You know it wasn’t Strange because if it was him, he would have placed a portal within the room. You’re kind of glad, because the room is a mess, and Strange always hated the mess. Then again, why should you care? You caught Strange cheating, you should have left already. Yet, you didn’t, because you still love him. Although he betrayed you and hurt you, the feelings for him are still strong. 

Perhaps you should just leave for a while. Then, an image popped up in your head. An image of Strange messing around with that girl in your own bed. It infuriates you. 

\---

You ended up falling asleep on the bed. You were too tired to even dress out of your robes. Eyes were sore and puffy and a horrid body ache, but somehow, you managed to fall asleep. 

In the night, you were awoken from your sleep from the sound of the portal. Your eyes shot open, and anxiety started to grow within your stomach. Thank god, you are laying on your stomach, facing the complete opposite from Strange’s location.

“It’s a mess in here,” Strange says lowly. You then hear the shuffling of clothes. The sound indicates that he’s removing his robes. 

A minute or two later, you feel him climb into bed. His arm wrapped around you but pulled away. “She’s still in her robes?...” you can hear the confusion in his voice. He hummed and got closer to you anyways. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you,” he whispers. Strange then gives off an exhausted sigh, before going silent. 

You wanted to speak up and confront him about it. But, there’s one problem. You love him and don’t want to change anything. So, you pretended to sleep until you actually did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up in the middle of the night and has a very difficult encounter with a snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must add this now before it gets confusing I’m the future.  
> Kinda spoilers for Thor Ragnarok, in this note. 
> 
> So, remember how Asgard blew up in the end of the movie and every evacuated. And how Loki basically has a change of heart. Yeah? Okay, from now on that didn’t happen. In my story, Asgard is still living, and Loki is still, well, a trickster. 
> 
> That’s all, that’s all I’d like to add haha

You wake up to Strange moving on the bed. You slowly open your eyes. It’s dark, not surprising. Now that you are no longer laying on you stomach, you begin to stretch. 

As you stretch your legs, and arch your back, you feel the sheets stick to your clothes. Quiet the uncomfortable feeling, really. You’re surprised that you even managed to fall asleep in the first place. 

’What time is it?’ You ask yourself. Looking on the night stand, you see the clock, ‘3:48 am’. The numbers giving off a green glow, reflecting off of the wood surface. You quietly groan. 

You lay there, looking at the clock with a confused face. ‘Did that really happen? Or was that a dream?’  
You close your eyes and pray that it was a dream. 

—-

A few minutes has passed, and you’re still awake, wide awake if you’re going to be honest with yourself. The thought of hot tea came into mind, and now you can’t stop thinking about it. The more you think about it, the more you crave for it, and the more you get thirsty. 

You opened your eyes, removed your covers, and slightly got off the bed. While getting off you made a bit of movement, causing Strange to move. 

Step by step, you managed to quietly and quickly exit the room. The halls are dimly lit. The lights never go fully off due to past experiences, aka, that time you accidentally knocked over a really old relic in the dark. The punishment for that was ruthless. Ever since then, Strange managed to install a certain light switch that can dim the lights. 

Walking down to the first level of the Sanctum was quiet. The only noise was the small pats of your feet on the wooden floor. 

—-

You’re sitting on a chair reading a book, waiting for your tea to finish steeping. Tiredness did come for a few seconds, but left just as fast. 

The book you found on the night stand is small and red. It is quite interesting. A book about goblins, a goblin king, and a female mortal trying to get back her sibling from said king. Honestly it’s a book that shouldn’t be in the Sanctum, but hey, every book is accepted here. It’s practically a library by now. 

As you read it, the book gave off details of the king. Tall, light brown hair, blue eyes. He’s full of himself, makes rules, but will tweak them for his own advantage to win. A trickster he is. 

One part that got you interests was his love for the young girl. He gave her everything she wanted, yet she didn’t accept it. 

Something about his character made you think ‘he’s attractive’. You have no idea why, but that’s just what came to your mind. 

“You’re too busy reading that book, you forgot about your tea” an unfamiliar voice came from nowhere. You froze in your seat. Your heart is beating fast with panic. “W-who are you?” Your manage to get out. 

You hear the man's footsteps on the floor. They’re making their way around the sofas. “Do you like the book I got you?” He asks. The more he spoke, the more it sounded familiar. “I’m assuming you do, considering how much you have read”. That’s when he came into your view. 

Loki, god of mischief. In his famous asgardian attire. You quickly get up from the sofa, causing the book to be thrown on the floor. “Get out of here, snake” you frantically say. Loki clicked his tongue, “look what you’ve done” he walks over and picks up the book “you got it dirty” he dusts it off. He looks into your eyes. A smirk formed on his face. 

You look at the god in fear. “Oh come now, there’s no need to be afraid” he steps closer to you. Loki is getting too close, so you back up. But, your back bumped into something firm, and from memory, you remember that there is no surface this close to the chairs. Well, there’s a bookshelf, but this is no bookshelf. 

You look up at Loki who stood up straight. Then, his body begins to disappear with a golden glow. 

At that point, you opened you mouth to yell out for Strange. But, a hand came from behind and firmly pressed against your mouth, unable to call for the one you love. 

You try to break out of his grasp, but he’s too strong. “Don’t struggle, or call for the doctor. It will end very badly for you” he says in a menacing tone. You stop your struggling and whined into his mouth. “Good Girl” He purrs. “Now, all I want is to talk” He says as he slowly removes his cold hand from your mouth. “Turn around” he whispers. You did as he says, and you’re not too sure why. 

You turn around and face him. “Look at you, you certainly are the cute one. I knew when I saw you that day, you were special.” A smirk crept on his face. 

You don’t know what to do. You’re too afraid to do anything, but stare back at this man. The man that killed many humans, destroyed your home, and done many other things. Then again, as you look at him, he has no weapons. Nope, you remember last time, he summoned knives out of nowhere. So, he is dangerous. 

“You need to leave” you say firmly. Loki laughs and walks around you, “no, if anything, you need to leave” he walks and sits on a chair, making himself comfortable. “I’ve been here all day, I saw everything.” Loki stands up and walks over to you. 

You froze as he stands literally inches away from you. He brings his left arm up and cupped your face, causing you to flinch. “Look at me” He says. You look into his eyes. Blue, he has blue eyes. smooth pale skin, and raven black hair. 

“I see it. You’re hurting” he messaged your cheek. The coldness of his thumb is giving you goosebumps. “No?” You reply back. A toothy grin appears on Loki’s face. “As I stated before, I was here all day. I saw the affair happening. I saw your pain...I can still see it. Within those eyes of yours. 

You back away from his grasp. “Not true. I love Stephen”. Loki hummed, “Are you sure? Even after you found him with his mistress? Even after that, he dares to sleep in the same bed as you”. The more he talked, the more of the images came into mind. The feelings are coming back up. It was no dream. Tears are starting to form. “Exactly my point. You’re hurt, you don’t belong here”. 

You look away from his sight. “I want you” he spoke. Your eyes widen in shock. “Never” you whispered. Loki removes his hand and backs away “So, you’d rather stay with a man who cheated on you with some harlot?” 

“Y/n?” You hear Strange’s voice come from upstairs. 

Loki stares into your eyes. His stare is very serious, vicious. “Think about my offer. I will always be here, you just need to call for me, say my name” he smiles. 

“Ah, there you are” You quickly look towards the voice to see Strange in his sleeping where. “What’s wrong?” He asks. 

You see Strange with a confused look. You turn your head to look at Loki, but he’s not there. Confusion went through your body and mind. 

“Your eyes, are you crying?” Strange walks closer and gives you a hug. ‘He’s a cheater’. “C’mon, let’s go back to sleep, we can talk about this later” he says as he wraps his arms around you and begins to walk back upstairs. 

You didn’t speak to him, or even look at him. Your eyes stayed glued to the ground as you walk. This is all too much for you. And is very confusing. 

Why would Loki do this? To you specifically. The same goes with Strange. Why would he cheat? You have been together for years. There’s only one thing that came to mind, ‘He’s getting bored of me’ you thought. 

You don’t know when you’ll confront Strange. You don’t know if you ever will. You’re afraid of losing him. The thought of him leaving, or kicking you out, breaks your heart. The fact that you’ll never see him again hurts. Everything about this hurts. You just hope that tomorrow is a better day, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone got my book/movie reference, I love you! And if you did, let me know! I want to know who all got it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader loses a book. Loki, being the gentleman he is, helps Reader find it, but nothing good comes from their scavenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before I started this fic, I made a upload schedule for myself. Every Wednesday and Friday’s is when I will upload.   
> Which is kind of a lie? Considering it is an afternoon Thursday for me, but that’s only because I didn’t have my phone for a few days. But, now I’m home and have a lap top here, I was able to write. But from here on out, I will publish a chapter every Wednesday and Friday. 
> 
> WARNING!! 
> 
> -slight Dubcon!   
> -cheating   
> -dirty talking? Yes

You and Strange woke up at different times. It was too he expected, considering you were up for over an hour at 3am. But, for some reason, Strange didn’t wake you up this time, which is kind of odd. He usually wakes you up, or attempts to at least, but this time no nothing. 

—

Today, you decided not to get dressed in your usual robes. You also decided that you’re not going to train Lucifer for today. 

You walk out of your room wearing normal clothes. Nothing fancy, just a pair of jeans and a random shirt. 

You walk downstairs to the same place you had the encounter with Loki. Images of the god came to mind. But that’s not important, the only thing you’re looking for is that book you were reading. 

You search in between the cushions, on the nightside, the drawer in the stand, and beneath the chair. But, no luck. The fact that Loki is the one that got it for you is disturbing.

The only reason why you believe that Loki is that got it is because that book was never present in the sanctum until he showed. 

While on your hands and knees looking for the book, you hear his voice in your head. ‘I want you’. You hung your head low and slammed your hand into the ground. “What did he mean by that?!” You exclaim. 

“Who?” Strange spoke out of nowhere, causing you to bolt up. You look to your right to see Strange standing above you. “Uhh,..Never mind, why are on the floor?” He asks. You laugh nervously before getting up. 

“I’m looking for a book, have you seen it?” You ask, now fully standing. Strange chuckles, “I have seen many books.” he smiles. You give him a quizzical look, ‘he’s a cheater’, “It’s a small red one, I was reading it early this morning.” you deadpan. Strange hummed, “No,... speaking of this morning, why were you cry-” Strange is cut off by a high pitched voice. “Straange~, can you come help me?” the annoying voice got louder. 

Strange looked behind him, and you looked passed him. You see Aaliyah walking your way. Your mind now filled with anger. “What do you need?” asks Strange. “I’m having trouble with my astral-projection, and I know you’re the master at everything, so can you help me?” Aaliyah gave you a smirk when she said ‘everything’. 

You glare at the female. She knows that you know, there’s no doubt about it. “I have to go.” You mumble before speed walking out of the hall. Strange tried to call after you, but you refused to look back or reply to him. 

\---

You spent twenty minutes in the library trying to find the little red book, but no luck. “Are you looking for the book I gifted you?” a now familiar english voice came. It did give you a bit of panic, but not as bad as the first encounter. 

You turn around and see Loki. “Yes” You say lowly. “Do you miss me? Are you ready to come with me?” a wicked smile forms on his face. You scowl at his words, “I have nothing to do with a boy who killed many lives. I just want to continue that book.” You spat. Loki chuckled, “Boy? I’m hurt.” he says in a playful tone. 

Loki walks closer to you, causing you to back up into the bookshelf. If you backed up anymore, you know for sure that the shelf is going to topple over, but Loki kept coming closer. He looks into your eyes. “You know, I think I might know where to find that book, but you’re going to have to leave this area” he then places his hand on the shelf behind you, only leaving little to no space between you two. 

At this point, your hands are becoming shaky. “I’m telling Strange.” you look into his eyes. Loki hums, “You say that, but you’re not going to. Just like how you’re not going to confront Strange about his affair.”

As much as you hated it, Loki spoke the truth. He’s right on both parts, and you don't know why. At least you found reason to not confront Strange about his cheating, but why not expose Loki?

“C’mon love, we can find you another copy of that book.” he smirks. You mouth is slightly open, unsure on what to say. The only thing you’re thinking of is the pro’s and the con’s. 

Pro’s: You get to leave the sanctum, no annoying female, you don’t have to deal with Strange and the constant thought of his cheating, and you’re going to finish a really good book. 

Con’s: Loki is the one who’s making the offer, and you don’t know what he’s up to. 

\---

After a minute of thinking, you possibly made a horrible mistake. You agreed to Loki’s offer. The fact that you’re going to finish the book is what won you over. 

Loki backed away from you and crossed his arms, “Great, I know exactly where to go, now do you magic.” he smiles. You give him a look. “It’s not magic, I’m going to need my sling ring.” You pause, “and you’re going to need to change.” you look up and down his body, critiquing his style. Loki groaned. He then changed his appearance. It’s the same black suit he wore from when he and his brother first came to the sanctum. 

\---

You’re currently at a big local library searching for the book. It felt odd to out of the Sanctum without Strange. It feels even more suspicious when you’re with a person who literally destroyed New York a few years back.

“Where is it?” you whisper to Loki who is on the right of you. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask one of these mortals” he says with a bit of sass. You’re starting to regret this little trip. 

You stop looking for the book, and focused more on Loki. You turn to your right and look Loki in the eyes, “Why are you here, really?” you ask with folded arms. Loki chuckles. “I told you already, I want you” a toothy grin appears. You swallow a small amount of spit before bending down to continue to look for the book. 

“I’m bored” he whines. “You can leave,.. Better yet, you can leave my planet.” you snap back. Loki hums, “I don’t think so.” he says. You glare at the books. 

Then, all of a sudden you feel something rub against your bottom. Your quickly stand up straight, but your head hits a surface. Loki clench a fist in your hair and forced you to bend over again, “Stay down,” You hear loki. He grinds into your ass. You gasp and try to straighten your back again, but you failed as he has an incredibly strong grip on you. 

“What are you doing?!” you slightly exclaim, trying not to cause any attention. “I told I was bored, and that I wanted you,” you can hear the smirk in his voice. Loki rolled his hips again. “You are a gorgeous specimen, perfect for-” You cut Loki off by collapsing onto your knees. It made a great escape from his dry humping, but it was not a great idea for the hair. While you fell to the ground, it caused a hard and painful yank from Loki. 

“Oh? Good idea, turn around” he commands. You look around trying to find a way out. You made a yelp when he yanked your hair again, “turn around” he says in a more menacing voice. You sigh and turn around. Now, you’re at crotch length. You plan is now considered a fail. 

Loki still has his fingers tangled into your hair. “I like you, you’re a fighter.” he smiles down at you. “Now, lick” he says as he slightly pushes his hips forward. You look at his groin and see the large bulge forming in his pants. “Just the pants, I like to tease myself before the main course,” he licks his lips. 

You glare up at Loki, “This is not happening” you growl. “And why not? Strange did it, so why not you?” he asks. Loki relaxes his hand in your hair. You bite your lip, and began to think about it. 

Eventually, you made up your mind. Strange did it, you can do it too. 

You place both of your hands on the side of his hips and lean in. You close your eyes and stick out your tongue. Your tongue made contact with his pants. As you licked his crotch, you earned some hot groans and purrs from the man. 

But, the fabric dried out your tongue, so you began to give small kisses on his clothed shaft. You hear Loki hum in pleasure. The more kisses you gave, the harder he got. 

“Excuse me, but you two need to leave” a voice came out of nowhere. Your eyes shot open and looked at the direction where the voice came from. It’s a library worker. Immediately, your face began to heat up. “Would you like to watch?” Loki smiles. You glare and hit his pants leg, causing him to laugh. 

You quickly get up and placed the sling ring on your two fingers. You look up at Loki with a cold glare, “I suggest you hurry, or stay here” you say before opening a portal. 

You walk in and so did Loki. As you closed the portal, Loki spoke. “it’s a small room. A very, very small room” he says with confusion. You raise an eyebrow and look around. One good look and you knew exactly where you were, “Damn it, it’s a dressing room” you spoke. “A what?” he questions, You shush him, “It;s a place where people try on clothes, and the one we’re in is for females.” you whisper. Loki asked, “why did you come to this place exactly?”. You shrug your shoulders, “I don’t know, I panicked” you spoke. 

Loki hummed and stepped closer. “We can continue where we left off” he spoke. You sigh and opened a portal back to the sanctum, “No, I’m going back home. I regret coming out here,” spoke coldly. 

As you were about to step into the portal, Loki pinned you against the wall with a cold hand covering your mouth. The portal immediately closes as you made contact with the wall. “You are making me so impatient.” he growls. You whine into his mouth as you feel his other snake it’s way to your woman parts. You give him a scared look. “Don’t worry my queen, I will take care of you” he rubs your cor through your pants. 

You try and wiggle out of his touch, but he only presses his chest against yours. He looks into your eyes. You look away and close you legs. Loki hummed before rubbing harder. His touch is making you very turned on. As much as you hated it, you had to admit that you wanted more. You want him to do more. 

You buck your hips into his hand. “Oh? Does my queen wish for more?” he smiles. You slightly nod. “Good” he whispers. 

Loki removes his hand from your mouth and begins to unbutton your jeans. Once he unzipped them, he immediately pulled your pants off along with your panties, revealing your pussy to him. “By the gods, you are so beautiful. That doctor does not deserve you.” he says breathlessly as he brings his fingers back down to your core. 

As soon as his cold fingers touched your clit, you moaned. Loki shushed you, then placed two of his slender fingers into your mouth. “We don’t want anyone to hear how much of a slut you are for me, right?”. You shake you head. Loki smiled and continued to play with your swollen clit, making you wetter. 

Loki then slips in his two fingers into you, causing you to stiffen. Loki thrusts his two fingers into you at a slow pace. He curled his fingers a couple times, hitting your g-spot. “Can you take three?” he asks. “I bet you can take all three of my fingers. You’re going to be such a good girl, if you take all three of my fingers.” he coos as he slowly adds his third finger. You close your eyes shut as you can feel the stretch, and the great pleasure it is causing.You may be feeling immense pleasure, but you never stopped sucking Loki’s fingers. 

“Good girl, taking all three of my fingers. I say you’re ready for the real thing” he says. You open your eyes and look at him with concern. “As I said before, I will take care of you” he then pulled out fingers.

Loki held up his three fingers, “Look at them, look how wet they are. You’re this wet because of me.” He then licks off your slick from his fingers. You whine around his fingers. “Okay love, turn around and bend over” he removes his fingers from your mouth. 

You listen to Loki and bend over in front of him. As your hands are pressed up against the wall, you can hear Loki unzipped his pants.

Finally, after a few seconds you can feel his cock at your entrance. “You caused this, love. You are the one that made me this hard” he whispers into your ear. His voice and his choice of worse sends shivers down your spine. All the times you fucked Strange, he never once talked this much. He never gave you so much praise. He never was so demanding. Something about this situation turns you on. It’s so foreign and sexy.

Loki swiftly presses his hard cock into you. You quickly covered your mouth before you let out a loud moan. “You’re so tight” he groans. He then rolled his hips again, this time fully burying himself into you. 

You hang your head low as you feel him deep inside of you. Loki picked up his speed. Large amounts of pleasure shoot through you. “Loki” you moan. Loki stopped his thrusting, causing you to whine in discomfort. “Master,” he says. You slowly push back onto him, “what?” you weakly ask. “Call me master, pet” he growls. A blush formed on your face, “I never-”, you gasp as you feel Loki begin to pull out, “You don’t get to cum, then.”. “Wait, no, no, no.” You frantically say. Loki stopped right at the entrance. You sigh and look down at the ground. “Please,..m-master” you say lowly. “I can’t hear you, pet.” He then leans over and wraps an arm around you. His cold fingers finding their way to your clit. 

You close your eyes shut, “Master, please,..fuck me” you say louder, full with embarassment. Loki hummed, “fine” he slammed back in. You yelp from the sudden pain and pleasure.

“By the nines, you feel so good, pet. You’re mine now, you belong to me” he angled his cock into you, hitting you in the right spot. “Say it. Say that you belong to me” he picks up his speed. You bit lip as you can feel your orgasm approaching. “Say it.” he commands. “God” you moan out, clenching around him. “I belong to you, Loki”. Loki thrusts again, hitting you in the perfect spot. “Oh~” you squeeze around him as you feel yourself Cumming. 

A few more thrusts, followed by a groan, Loki empties himself into you. “Oh my” he breathes out “I was going to hold out a little longer, but the way you squeezed around me felt too good” he chuckles at the end. 

The grip he has on your hips began to hurt, you’re sure there’s bruises now . “Can you let go of me?” You say in a serious tone. “Right” Loki releases his grip and slowly slides out of you. 

As he fully pulled out you no longer feel full. You groan as you feel his seed drip out of you. You get up and pull up your underwear. “Good idea, wouldn’t want any cum dripping out of you” He says. You turn around and glare at Loki. He looks down at you with a smirk 

As soon as you got your pants on, you slipped your sling ring back on your fingers. You were going to open a portal, but stopped.

You look down at your fingers, and the ring that is around them. You narrow your eyes and caress the ring. “We can’t do this anymore” you say. “And why not, you already belong to me” he lays a hand on your shoulder. 

He turned you around and made you face him. He said nothing, but only gave you a devilish smile before leaning down to kiss you. 

As your lips connected, you pulled back. “This isn’t right” you place both of your hands on his chest and slightly push him away. “Oh come now, both you and I both know that this will forever go on” He smile as he leans down lower. 

His lips makes contact with your neck. He licks your flesh, biting and sucking in various areas. His tongue sends shivers down your spine. 

Loki pulls away and admires his work. “With those marks, you belong to me” he says with a toothy grin. Your eyes widen ‘marks?’ When he said that, you wish you would have stopped him. How are you going to hide hickeys?

You look at Loki’s chest, then back up at his face. “I can’t go home because of you!” You slightly exclaim with a glare. Loki hummed “Good, we can have our own fun for a while then” he smiles. 

At this point, you wanted to punch Loki in the face for everything he has done. He’s a bad person, and you’re questioning yourself on why you even agreed to go on Loki’s little adventure. Let alone keep his presence a secret. This whole situation made you incredibly mad, mainly at yourself. The only person you can blame right now, is yourself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with Loki isn’t the best choice ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to publish this! I was too busy working that I forgot publish it this morning. BUT at least I got it in before 12:00am. As it’s currentky 11:43pm (my time)

After what had happened in the dressing room, you knew you couldn’t go back, so you decided to stay in town for a while. 

—-

You literally had nowhere to go, or nowhere to stay. You thought about getting some coffee, but you had no money, no phone, and no one to go to. The only person you have right now is Loki, and he’s really not the person you’d like to spend your time with. 

So, the only plan you really could go with is to walk around. You chose to go to a local mall.

You made sure that you opened a portal to where there was no one around. Which of course failed. Once you walked in, a few people stared at you with confusion. 

—-

As you slowly made your rounds in the mall, a thought occurred to you. How hasn’t Strange picked up on Loki’s presence? Loki was literally sitting under the same roof as Strange. 

While looking at some clothes within a store, you decided to ask Loki about it. 

“Loki” you spoke. “Yes, pet?” You can hear the smile on his face. “Don’t call me that…” you pause “How are you here? When you first came here, Strange found out about your presence within seconds” you cross your arms and look over at Loki who is also staring at you. “But now, he knows someone is here, but he doesn’t know it’s you.” You look up and down his body to see if he has anything to be blocking his ’signal’. “Why is that?” You ask. 

Loki only smiles “if I tell you, I’m afraid you’ll tell that doctor of yours” he licks his lips. That’s when you spot something on his thumb. A golden ring. Who knows he could have had that his whole life. But, for some reason, you don’t recognize it. 

“Anyways, let’s get out of here, it’s too girly for me” He says with a shiver. “You can leave, I like looking at clothes” you then turn around to continue looking at the clothes. Clothes that are too expensive for you to afford.

“So you like clothing? I can get you as much as you’d like” he says from behind. You shake your head “no thanks, I don’t wear fancy clothes that much. Strange and I rarely go out, and now that we have those trainee’s, we’re going to be wearing our robes majority of the time” you with a bit of sadness, only because you like to dress up. 

“If I was your partner, I’d dress you up like a pretty doll. You’d be my queen”. Loki’s response made you laugh out loud. “You’re not, and you will never treat me as such” You snap. “I beg to differ, but we will see~” 

—-

A few hours went by, you passed and looked in many stores. Loki stayed either on the side of you, or behind you like lost puppy dog. 

You passed by a make-up store, and that’s when you realized something. You actually can go home. You have make up in the bathroom. You came up with the idea to cover them up with make, you’ve done it before. Sure, it’s been a few good years since you actually had to cover up hickies, but you’re sure you still have the skill. 

You have to leave the store, without Loki. He absolutely can not follow you. So, you quickly stopped what you were doing. Quickly, you turned around and left the make up store. “Where are you going?” Loki questions, but you ignore him. 

You swiftly snake your way through crowds of people. Eventually, you made it to an “exit” door. You quickly push it open and closed it. You peak outside of the small window of the door to see if Loki has followed. So far, he didn’t. 

“What are you doing?” Loki’s voice came from behind. You jump with a yelp. “What the hell is wrong with you!” You yell. “Me?” He sounds offended “what is wrong with you? You stopped in the middle of the store and ran out. If I was just some common peasant, I would assume you were on a type of drug”. 

You place your hand up to your head and groan. “I’m trying to get away from you” you spoke truthfully. “Well that’s foolish, I know where you are at every second.” 

His words made you unsafe. Even if you were back at the Sanctum, you would still feel unsafe. 

“You need to go back to Asgard” you say firmly. Loki’s expression changed. It went from smug, to serious. “Not without you”. His voice is serious, menacing, and somewhat threatening. It terrified you. 

You look Loki dead in the eyes. Your eyes filled with concern and fear. “Why?” You whisper. Loki softened his expression. “Because I feel a connection with you. No mortal has ever made me feel this way. And I want to bring you home, make you my queen” his blue eyes full of passion. 

A blush forms on your face. You couldn’t find any words to express how you feel. Honestly, you’re flattered, but disturbed. The fact that Loki is the one who confessed that is weird. 

“Sorry, Loki. You’re not a good person. I can never love or even be friends with a person like you” you spoke. Again, Loki’s expression changed. This time he looks mad. “I will LITERALLY do anything for you!” His voice echoes throughout the metal hallway. “You’d rather stay with a man who cheats on you. He doesn’t care about you-”. You look into his eyes. You can feel tears trying to come out, and a knot forming in your throat. But, there’s one thing you notice. 

His eyes. They’re green. You looked at his eyes multiple times. They were this beautiful blue color. But this time, they’re green. Not a blue-ish green, or green-ish blue. They’re a solid green color. Very beautiful, and very distracting. 

“-think about today. You have been gone for many hours without telling anyone where you’re at. No one has checked up on you. You say that the doctor is the love of your life, but he hasn’t even thought or check up on you. He found my brother who he doesn’t even have a direct connection with him, so why hasn’t he found you yet. He doesn’t care for you” 

At this point, tears are streaming down your face. A large lump in throat hurts so much. You tried not to cry, but Loki made it worse. It’s the fact that he’s right. Not once has Strange checked up on you. 

“And that’s why I’m here. I want to take care of you. I want to spoil you, pleasure you, and love you” his voice softened. He steps closer to you. He then wraps his arms around you. His hand caressing the side of your head, and the other is on your shoulder. He slightly pushes your head into his chest. 

You didn’t hug him back. The only thing that happened was the continuation of your tears coming down and absorbing into his nice suit.

Loki ran his slender fingers through your hair. His fingers gliding across your scalp is soothing and relaxing. You close your eyes and imagine that it’s Strange’s fingers within your hair. A small smile curl onto your lips. 

“It’s going to be okay, I will care for you”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki walk around the mall (Continuation from the last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like how this one turned out :,)   
> I tried rewriting it, but nothing good really came up, so I guess you guys can give this one haha :,D

“It’s going to be okay, I will take care of you”

\---

“Can you let go of me?” you ask weakly. Loki did the exact opposite, he held onto you tighter. “No, I will not let go of you until you’re okay.” He places his chin on top of your head. “Please, I really am. I just want to go home.” you pleaded. Loki then unravels his arms from you. His slender figure steps back. “You’re a stubborn one.” he smiles, “I will take you back to that hel of a place you call home, after we have our fun today.” Loki places his right hand over his heart, “I promise you that we will have fun.” a grin forms on his face. 

You look away to wipe your tears. As you wipe away your tears, you laughed. Loki hums in confusion. “I’m glad I didn’t get dolled up today. I can’t imagine how bad my face would have looked if I did.” you sniffle. Loki chuckles in the background. 

You turn to face Loki. “So, what am I going to do?” you mumble. “We” he corrected. You roll your eyes. “Well what are ‘we’ going to do?” you cross your arms. Loki looks around at your guys’s surrounding. “For starters, we can leave this depressing hallway.” he suggested. You nod and agree with him. You then turn and enter back into the mall. 

\---

Loki continued to follow you around the mall. This time, staying at your side. Of course, while walking around, many people had eyes on you. Well, their eyes were mainly on Loki. The main audience were females. They would look him up and down as if he was some type of celebrity. Then again, Loki can somewhat be considered to be a “celebrity”. You wonder if the females knew he is the man who attacked New York a couple years ago.

Just with that knowledge alone, you’re still questioning yourself on why you’re still with Loki. ‘He’s a cheater’, ‘He doesn’t care for you’. Right, you’re taking a day break from Strange. But why with Loki? Well, why not. 

“I get that you’re killing time, but I also told you that we’re going to have fun” he pauses “so, what is it that you’d like to do...besides going home”. 

You hum, trying to find a good spot to stop and tell a little bit about what you’d like to do, but the mall is cramped. You decided to just keep walking. 

“I like to shop with Strange” you pause for a few seconds. “You know what, I used to steal from these stores, which explains why I have a direct portal to that dressing room” you confess. Loki stops. You turn towards him and see that people are walking your way. Quickly, you move Loki to the side, “you’re in the way” you say coldly. 

“You steal..well, I never took you for that type of person” he gives you a questionable look. You roll your eyes. “I used to”. Loki hums “why’d you stop?” He asks. You shrug “I used to find all the clothes I liked. I would into the dressing room and make a portal back to the Sanctum.” You look at the people who walked. They stared at you. They most likely overheard your conversation, but they kept walking. 

“Why’d you stop?” He asks. 

“Well, Strange found out and told me to stop. He said he can buy me clothes. So, I did stop,..after the second time I stole from that store” you chuckle in shame. 

“And did he buy you those clothes?” 

You stopped and thought about it. Now that you think about it, he did buy a few fancy clothing, but stopped. 

“He did at first, but he stopped. Only because we rarely went out.” You then started to walk again, Loki follows. 

“Well, I promise you that one of these days, I will take you out” 

You raise an eyebrow at his statement. It did raise your hopes a little, but you refuse to address it. You’re flattered that Loki has this much feelings for you, but it’s not right. 

After walking a few rounds your feet began to ache. So, you managed to find an empty bench to sit and relax for a bit. Loki sat next to you. Perhaps a little too close for comfort. 

“Hey” Loki’s voice caused you to look at him. “Do you plan to have offspring?” His face has genuine concern in it. You raise an eyebrow in confusion, “where did that come from?” You ask. Loki motions you to look in front of you. You look straight ahead and see a baby store. 

You laugh shake your head, “No. Well, I did want a child at one point. But Stephen and I thought we were not ready.” You pause and thought about Strange and his trainee. “And I don’t think I’ll ever have a kid with him now” A wave of sadness hits you like a tsunami. 

Loki hums,”if you did, would you train it to be a wizard?”. You eye brow furrows at his use of the word “wizard”. “Yes, I would train the child to learn mystic arts.” 

Loki mumbles something underneath his breath. “What?” You Loki over at him. He perks up with a smile “nothing, I was just thinking out loud” he pauses. “I don’t know about you, but we should go to a bar.” 

You shake your head in disapproval. “You can go, I don’t drink” you begin to look around, wishing you had brought your phone. “C’mon, it’s the only way to ease up your nerves.” Loki went quiet for a few seconds “Well, I know some other ways to ‘loosen’ your nerves” he whispers. You awkwardly laugh, “which bar then?” You give a fake smile. Loki then stands up, faces towards you and brings out his hand. 

You hesitant at grab his hand, but you didn’t want to be that rude, you took his hand. As soon as Loki helps you up, he begins to walk away without letting go of your hand, causing him to slightly jerk you away from your original stance. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” You ask him, trying to gain your hand back. “Yes, I’ve visited this place for many years” he spoke. 

—-

After what seemed like forever, Loki has dragged you to a shady bar. The sun is setting, your feet are killing you, and you’re just exhausted in general. 

You look at the small bar. For a bar in New York, it looks very old fashioned. “Now, I have no human currency on me, so I’m going to need to do something to get us free drinks” he says with a smile. You place both of your hands on your hips and glare at Loki. “You told me you come here all the time”. Loki wraps his arm around your shoulders. “Yes, but that was also when I had currency. So, it’s up to us on whether we get those drinks or not. It’s usually an old man that works here, so he’ll go in for the bait”. You look up at the pale man “so you want me to play ‘hello titty’ with the bartender?” You ask. “Precisely” he smiles. “How?” You scoff “I don’t exactly have the most revealing outfit on.” You then motion to your body. 

Loki removes himself from you and looks at you. “Don’t worry, I’ll do that”

Just as he says that you notice a golden hue covering your eyes. You close your eyes due to the brightness of the light. 

You open your eyes when you hear Loki in a semi seductive tone. “You look striking”. You look down to look at yourself. 

Nothing really changed. Just the fact that he changed your normal t-shirt into a low cut, white tank top. The top is a bit see through. It’s see through enough to where you can see a dark colored bra. The bra is also pushing your boobs together, as they’re bigger than usual. 

Although your shirt has changed, you’re still wearing the same skinny jeans that you put on earlier. “So,   
You have the ability to change clothes?” You question, with a blush on your face. Loki smiles “i only have secrets” he says as he changes himself. 

Seconds after he began to change himself you noticed that he’s actually changing into a female. A very beautiful woman. Tall, black hair, red lips, smokey eyeshadow. Her body is amazing. The clothes are also green and gold. 

Then it hit you, it’s a female version of Loki. Your eyes are widened in surprise. “For a female, you’re very beautiful” You mutter. Loki smiles and thanks you for the compliment. 

—-

You and Loki walked into the bar. A few men looked your way. You immediately felt uncomfortable when they started to cat call. 

“Don’t mind them,” Loki says as he places his hand on your lower back. He then slightly pushes you towards the bar. 

Loki was right about the bartender. He is older. Most likely in his late 50’s to early 60’s. The bartender looks in your direction. He squinted at the two of you, he then has a very creepy smile plastered on his face. 

“Ah, beautiful! You’re back!” His eyes glaze over at yours “and your brought a pretty friend” he smiles more “a very beautiful lady indeed” the man says again. 

You begin to step back in fear. Loki then rubs your back, “remember, it’s for the drink” He he slightly whispers. You give him a glare, but you don’t reply back to him 

As you two reached the bar, the old man had already poured two shots into a glass. It’s dark liquor. Loki, unsurprisingly walks up there and takes a sip from his drink. 

You sit next to Loki at the bar and grab the glass. You stare at the dark liquor. You take a deep breath and take a sip of it. 

All of a sudden you feel Loki pushing the glass up, forcing you to take more than you’re supposed to. 

The burning sensation of the liquid quickly went down your throat. You’re gag reflex went into immediate action. 

Your body quickly jolted up and you did a horrible gag. “Not a drinker?” The old man says, eyes looking directly at your chest. “No, she’s not” Loki, now sporting a female voice. “It’s her first time drinking” Loki says. The old man smiles “Well then, free drinks for you beautiful ladies” He says as he pours up another for you. 

You grab the glass and look at it in fear. “Gods, help me now” you mumbled before taking another regrettable shot. 

Loki nudges you “good girl” he praises. This compliment surprisingly made you feel good. 

—-

Many many shots later, you’re feeling quite out of it. There is a definite slur in your speech, red face, and warm belly. You’re also getting a little too comfortable, showing your cleavage more, eyeing down those sleazy guys, and drinking alcohol like it’s water. 

You blame Loki for all of it, he didn’t stop you. In fact, he encouraged it, and you hate the fact that you think this is fun. 

One constant thought came into mind, ‘where am I going to stay?’ But, that didn’t stop you from taking those drinks. 

Drunk You is certainly a problem for future you, and possibly Strange’s problem as well. Only time will tell. The only thing you’re focused on is to forget about everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n comes home drunk and makes a complete fool of her self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not updating or even being loyal to my schedule. But if I am going to be completely honest. I am going through a family problem that includes me and multiple court dates. I just haven't been in the right mindset since it started, and writing hasn't made me any happier. Not until recent at least. We are still in the trials of everything right now, but I know it's getting better, as I'm actually moving to a different house to get away from the toxicity.   
> I'm honestly not sure if there will be an upload schedule anymore. But I am for sure going to continue writing this series.

t, that didn’t stop you from taking those drinks. 

Drunk You is certainly a problem for future you, and possibly Strange’s problem as well. Only time will tell. The only thing you’re focused on is to forget about everything. 

 

Chapter 10

Strange wasn’t all too worried about your whereabouts. He assumed you were out looking for that book you were trying to find, or simply getting fresh air away from the Sanctum. 

The moment Strange got worried is when the night was starting to peak. He thought of many ways to get in contact with you. He tried your phone. He then heard the ringing coming from underneath the dresser, which raised confusion and a bit of suspicion. 

He wanted to do the same spell with the hair to find out your exact location, but he could not find any of your brushes or combs. As much as it disgusted him, he even checked the shower walls and the drain, but no hair. Hell, he didn't find his own hair either. Something about this was very suspicious. 

If you have not returned by morning he would file a missing person report. The only thing he could really do is to wait for you to come home, or file that report. He wished that there was another way

—-

Loud knocking is being heard from Sanctum entrance. It was a decent knock at first, but it then turned sloppy. It sounds as if someone was slapping the door with an open hand. The “knocking” is loud enough to disturb everyone inside. 

Wong is the one who got fed up with the knocking. From the constant sloppy knocking, he knew it was a drunk. A drunk person knocking on the Sanctum door was rare, but it did happen a few times throughout the years. 

An Hour prior*

You lean against female Loki’s shoulder, whispering nonsense into her ear. The old bartender and others are watching you make a fool of yourself.

“I apologize for her actions, I will take her home this instant.” Loki frantically says as she begins to help you up. As Loki moves you, you look at her in confusion. “You’re a threat to society.” you whispered. Loki shushes you. 

All of a sudden, you got a burst of energy. You quickly stood up with a wobble, and glare at Loki. “I nn-need to tell...ummsStephen about you,” Loki then places her hand over your mouth, You whine into her slender and feminine fingers. “She needs to leave” the old bartender says. Loki nods and begins to drag you out of the bar. 

Loki managed to get your stumbling mess out of the bar. You hang on to him with a loose grip, constantly trying to slump from his grasp. “By the gods are you a handful,” she says with a struggle. You then began to say words, but ended up as a slurred mess.

Loki slowly makes you sit on the concrete. “I guarantee that this sidewalk is gross, but in order for you to go home, I need your help.” She says as she focuses on you. You didn’t reply back to Loki. No movement and no speech. “Damn, she passed out” Loki sighs. 

Loki took away his illusion of being a female. He stands above your slumped body, and looks down at you in disappointment and shame. Loki sighs and places both hands on his hips. He looks up at the sky, “Well, at least it’s not that late. I hope I can get her a cab.”

Loki managed to get you a cab. He rode with you towards Sanctum. During the ride, you tried to grope him, and get sexual with him. As much as Loki wanted it, he had better plans. 

Eventually, the cab driver did arrive at Sanctum. And when he did, Loki pulled you out of the car and made his way to the front door. 

Loki made you stand on your own. Of course, you’re wobbly and not very responsive. “Okay Y/n, you’re home. I’m going to knock on the door once, and if no one comes out, knock louder” is all Loki says before knocking, then scurrying away like the rat he is”

You mumble something underneath before stumbling towards the door. You trip over your feet, causing you to fly forward and landed heavily on the door. You groan. All you can’t stop thinking about sleep. So, you did the logical thing and began to smack and pound the door. 

-Present Time-

Wong furiously opens the door. He opens his mouth, about to tell cuss out the drunk person, but he stopped in shock and disbelief. He would have never thought that you would be the drunk at the door. 

“Y/n?” Wong says in shock. You frown at your friend as you stumble into the Sanctum. “You are drinking?!” Wong whispers with an angered tone. You reply back something in the same tone, but the speech is so horrible that Wong couldn’t understand. 

You squint around to see if anyone was around. You then start off a sentence with gibberish words, ending with ‘Stephen’. Wong stiffened at the mention of his name. “We can not let Strange see you like this!” He then places his hand on your shoulder. His attempt to move you did not work. 

“Stephen!” You yell out. Wong quickly shushes you. “Y/n?” A gravelly voice came from the top of the stairs. Wong quickly looks up to see Strange looking down at the two of you.

Strange quickly notices how intoxicated you actually are. He is in complete disbelief. Strange has never seen or heard of your being drunk. If he recalled correctly, you had mentioned multiple times that you are against alcohol.

Strange didn’t know what to feel. He tried everything he could to find you. But it’s as if your connection between the two of you is broken. After so many failed attempts, he grew worried and had many panic attacks. Now that you’re back, he’s relieved. But, he also feels very infuriated by the fact that you came home late, and intoxicated. 

Without thinking, Strange ran down from the stairs and in your direction. As he got closer, you began to stumble back. You wanted to go back further, but Wong caught your shoulder. You tried to say something, but it only came out as jumbled words, just as it did before. 

“Jesus Christ, what happened to you?” he mumbled as he inspects your drunken face. “If you want, I can make her sleep in the library? Where she won't be disturbing you, or the trainee’s?” Wong suggested. Strange shook his head. “I’ll take her” he sighs. Wong then slightly pushes you towards Strange. Once Strange placed his hand on your shoulder, Wong walked away. 

As soon as Wong was at a good distance, Strange teleported both of you in the shared bedroom. The unexpected jump caused you to stumble over. Strange was always so used to you standing your ground, that he accidentally let you fall to the floor.

You hit the ground with a loud thud. Strange apologizes and kneels down. Strange grabs your arm and helps you up. In the presence of Strange himself, you have become silent. Even intoxicated, you still knew it was wrong to be drunk.

He walks you over to the bed and harshly puts you down. “You need to sleep” he spat. You reply with a grumble but followed his orders. You lay down on your back staring up at the ceiling. “Close your eyes,” he commands. After a few seconds of staring, you close them. 

Strange sighed, then walk over to his sighed of the bed. He slowly got on the bed and leaned back, facing the ceiling. Strange takes a deep breath and began to focus on his surroundings.

Strange is now in the astral dimension. He looks at his body, then at yours. He frowns down at your drunken frame. Strange levitates over to you. He grabs your wrist with a sigh. “How did you do this?” he mumbled. Strange then yanks on your wrist, pulling you out of your physical form. 

\---

You look around with complete confusion. “How’d I get here?” you thought out loud. “Astral dimension.” Strange voice came, causing you to jump. “I needed to speak with you. I couldn’t wait until morning. So, you’re here.”. You look up at the man. “Smart. Alcohol affects the physical body, not the astral.” you mumble. 

You sigh and turn around to see your body lying next to Strange. His facial features..he’s so handsome. Then, there’s you, a mess. 

Something struck inside of your astral body. Pure fear shot through you. The hickey, that damn hickey is visible on your chest. The shirt you are wearing is pulled down fairly far, most likely ruining the collar of the shirt. The cause of it is most likely from your drunk self. 

You turn back around to see Strange staring back at you. Your eyes met with his, immediate guilt washed over you. 

You gave him a very nervous smile. “Who were you with?” he asks sternly. “No one” you spoke. Strange hummed in disbelief.”I don't believe you. I know you, I know you haven’t had a taste of alcohol in your life. The only explanation is someone had to coax you into it.” he pauses “So, who was it?” You purse your lips together and debated on telling him the truth or not. 

“One of my friends. She and I were looking for a copy of that book I was looking for.” You pause, “-but we obviously didn’t find it..” you say softly. Strange hummed. “Then care to explain that mark on your neck.”. You froze when he said ‘mark’. “I-I don’t know. I can’t remember” you manage to get out. Strange stares at you with anger in his eyes. “We’ll talk about this in the morning. That’s if you’re not hungover.” Strange walked over to his physical body. “I’m very disappointed in you, Y/n”. His cold yet true words made you want to cry.   
\---

You wake up feeling very sick, confused, and bad. You roll to your side and spread your arm to Strange’s side of the bed. He’s not there. He usually is. He usually wakes you up in the morning. Today is different, obviously. If only you hadn’t drunk, or even gone out with Loki, none of this would have happened. 

The only things you remember is drinking with Loki, that creepy old man saying weird things, and laying on the floor. You remembered coming to in the Sanctum, at least for a little bit. You remember talking to Wong, but you don’t exactly remember what he said. The only thing you clearly remember is being in the astral dimension with Strange. ‘I’m disappointed in you’ his words replay in your head over and over again.

You cover your face and groan into your hands. Everything that had happened is embarrassing, and will most likely haunt you for the rest of your life.

After having a breakdown, you decide to get out of the bed. As soon as you stood on your feet, nausea flows through you. You can feel everything you drank and ate yesterday start to come up from your throat. 

Quickly, you ran to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet. The only thing that came out was liquid. “What the hell” you say out loud. “You’re can’t handle the remaining alcohol in your system, that’s why you’re throwing up.” A silky smooth voice comes from behind you. At this point, you don’t care if Loki is here. You’re only focused on the intense nausea. “Next time, I’ll make sure to limit you on your drinking.”. You scrunch up your face, “There will not be a next time.” you snapped. Loki replied with a hum. 

After a minute or two, you hear the door shut close, followed by the lock. You slowly get up and away from the toilet. “What are you doing?” You turn around and face Loki. Loki is now wearing his usual green and gold attire. 

Loki gave you a sly smile before peeling off the layers of his clothing. “We should shower together.” he smiles. A blush begins to form on your cheeks as you begin to see his bare chest. The few times you had sex with Loki, this is the first time actually seeing his skin. 

“No, I don’t feel good, thanks to you.” you say. “I can help wash you.” He smiles. 

At this point, his whole upper body is exposed. “I also have an offer for you, but you would need to have a shower with me”. You thought about it, but Strange also came across your mind. 

“No, I’m not comfortable around you.” You look at the door behind Loki, trying to make an escape plan. Loki chuckles, causing you to pop out of your thoughts. “Oh?” is all he says before the very same golden glow comes off of him. 

Within seconds you knew who he looked like, and it terrified you. He looks exactly like Strange. “Is this better?” He didn’t change his voice. He doesn’t have Stephen's low and gravelly voice. That’s the voice you’ll love forever. 

“Honestly, I don’t know if this is better or worse.” you mumble. Loki gives a slight smile. “So, will this be better?” he says with his arms out. “Okay, this is weird. You need to leave” A serious tone leaves your mouth. Loki then changes back into his original form. “No, I am not leaving. We need to discuss a very serious issue here. And the only time I will have time to tell you, is right now.” He now has a very concerned look on his face. One eyebrow down, and the other is peaked very high. You opened your mouth and began to speak “We can discuss this la-” 

“Y/n? Who are you talking to?” Strange’s voice came from beyond the door, giving you a slight heart attack. “No one….Just thinking out loud.”. “Okay, well, are you coming with me and the trainee? We’re going out”. You cringed. It felt wrong to speak with Strange while Loki is literally in between the two of you. 

“No” you finally spoke. “Okay, we will be back within a few hours.” He says. You then hear his footsteps begin to disappear. You look at Loki with a glare. “So?” he then says. You then walk over to the shower and turn it on. “This is not because I agree with you, but because I don’t want to leave this bathroom to see Stephen.” Loki only replies with a mischievous smile. 

As the water runs, you slowly made yourself comfortable in the corner. “So, no shower?” he says. You did not reply back to the madman. “That’s a shame, my hair is getting extra oils”

You closed your eyes and covered your face with your arms. Images of Strange came up, they made you smile. But, they also made you sad whenever you heard his ‘I’m disappointed in you’. Not to mention that you feel guilty about the whole secret Loki thing.

“Come to Asgard with me.” Loki’s voice echoes throughout the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n spills the beans to Stephen. Well, majority of the beans at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you that this chapter has bi polar energy :,). But it ends up being fluffy at the end hah

“Come to Asgard with me”

\---

You open your mouth in shock. You look at the god in disbelief. “Me, go to Asgard?” You cross your arms, “I don’t think so.”. Loki begins to dress himself again. “Please, I want to show you around.” Loki opens the bathroom, causing anxiety to wash over you. “He’s not here. Let’s go”. Loki sounds serious. He ended his sentence off with a command, no doubt about it. 

You hang your head low, your fingers massaging your temples. “I’m staying, I’m going to apologize, and make it up to Stephen”. You say. 

“Fine, stay here with your cheating spouse. I guarantee you’re going to be miserable” Loki then proceeds to leave. 

You groan as those horrible images go through your head yet again. In all honesty, the cheating has not been much of a bother. Yeah, it did for the first few hours. But when Loki showed up, he actually kept the thought off of your mind by doing many questionable, terrible, and pleasurable things. That is until he did bring it up whenever he did not get his way. 

Honestly, you wish that Loki will never come back. But, you knew he plans on coming back. His words from yesterday proves it. He said so many words that proves he wants you to be his. The fact that he mentioned to bring you to Asgard twice still surprises you. He wanted to make you his queen, take care of you, spoil you. All of it sounds too good to be true. Even if it is true feelings and words, Loki is not the one for you. Deep down, Stephen Strange is still your love, your world. There may be major problems happening, but at least you and Strange are on equal terms,..cheating wise. Which sounds horrible, but somehow makes you feel oddly comfortable, and disgusted at the same time. 

No more over analyzing stuff, you needed to get up and straighten yourself out. Which means, taking a well deserved shower, hide all existing marks that Loki has caused, drink tons of water, and figure out a way on how to apologize to Stephen. 

—-

It’s only been half an hour since you got off the bathroom floor. And during those minutes, you have been searching your whole bathroom for your pills. You have looked everywhere and nothing showed up. You could have sworn you left them in medicine cabinet, but no luck. 

You then give up on looking for the pills, instead you are looking for your phone. That has mysteriously ended up missing as well. The only thing that came up in mind was Loki. Then again, it could have been Strange, taking away your phone as punishment for drinking. Which seems quite childish, but it is something he would do. But, the missing pills don’t seem right. 

—-

You have been asleep for the past four hours. You wanted to sleep more, but the loud sound of a slamming door woke you up. 

You shot your head up and looked towards your room door. Stephen is standing there with a stern look. “Why the hell did you slam the door?” You grumble. He replies with a small chuckle “just to wake you up” Stephen walks over to you. As he comes closer, you roll over onto your stomach with an exhausted groan. Strange sits down on the edge, “Are you feeling okay?” He questions. “Yeah” you grumble again. “Did you take any medicine? Drink enough water?” You nod your head to all of the questions. 

Strange goes quiet, so quiet that you started to go back to sleep again. Until he clears his throat. “So, are you going to tell me what all happened yesterday?” He says, sounding more serious this time. You push your face into the pillow and groan. You raise your head to talk “I’d rather not talk about something that makes you disappointed in me”. Once again, Strange goes quiet again. “I’m sorry” he finally says.

Something about those words made your heart swell. You greatly appreciated his apology. If only he was apologizing for something else he did. 

“I was mad and worried. I had no way of contacting you.” His voice sounds stressed. “I called your phone multiple times, but it went straight to voicemail I-“

“You’re the Sorcerer Supreme. You can contact me by doing what you do best.” Strange ran his fingers through his hair. “First off, don’t interrupt me. Second, I did do everything. But it’s like you vanished, fell off of the Earth. There was no sign of you. You don’t know how worried I was.” Strange looks at you with a face full of sadness. His expression makes you feel guilty, because while he was worrying, you were out getting pleasured by Loki. 

You slowly get up, crossing your legs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” You say lowly. “I thought we were going to find another copy of my book...we did check, but nothing came up. Then she got the idea of going to the mall, but after a few hours we got bored, and I didn’t feel like coming home, so she suggested drinking. I didn’t plan to, but I ended up drinking...a lot”. You admitted. “You didn’t want to come back? Why not? You have me and Wong. Not to mention your new trainee, you seem to be having a strong connection with him.” He raises an eyebrow. 

You give Stephen a worried expression. You’re not entirely sure if you should tell him the truth. Perhaps the majority of the truth would be good enough. 

You take a deep breath, preparing yourself on what you’re going to say. 

“I didn’t want to come back because I have not been happy lately” you choke out. It took you a few seconds to begin your next sentence. Saying that truth is harder than it seems, and it shows. “I have seen a sight that has scarred and hurt me. It has not been a good few days. Especially when I had a…”friend” who is a completely negative influence on me. That trainee, he’s a good kid. Yours on the other hand, is not. She has been continuously flirting with you since she’s got here. I see it, and she knows that it bothers me. She’s the main reason why I’ve been like this lately….” You bite your lip nervously, deciding on whether or not you should say the last comment.

You made up your mind and decide to tell him. “You’re also one of the reasons why I’m stressed.” You confess. Strange gives you a very confused look. He doesn’t say anything for a little bit, most likely processing wha you had all said. 

“Explain everything, please. I want to know why you’re feeling like this, I want to help you.”

Again, you bite your lip nervously. ‘Fuck it’. “Have you been messing around with your Trainee?” You ask in a whisper. Strange is taken back a bit. He gives you a ‘what the hell’ kind of face. “Absolutely not!” He says sternly. “What gave you that thought?” He sounds a tad bit offended. After not getting a response, strange sighed. “No I have not. Why would I mess around with a trainee, a little girl, when I have you.” Strange looks at you with a face, a face of a man who holds his word. 

“I trust you, I don’t know why, but I do.”You look down at the sheets in front of you. You trust him, but something about this is off. “But, if you weren’t messing with her, where were you two days ago? Remember when you came and talked to me while I was training Lucifer. You told me there was a presence, and that you had to figure out who or what it was. What did you do all day?” A very serious tone comes from you. He raises an eyebrow. “That’s exactly what I did. I was meditating all day to figure out what’s on Earth. The only time I actually came out was to eat dinner. I had Lucifer go and get you, but he said you were sleeping. Then after dinner I came to the room. The door was locked so I made a portal in. The room was a mess, and you-“ he paused and thought about it. “What happened that day? Ever since that day you have been off.” 

You scoot closer to the edge of the bed. “If I tell you, will you be completely honest. And I’m serious about this”. He raises and eyebrow, but agrees to everything. 

“That day, after you talked with me. I went back into that room, waiting for my trainee to return. Eventually he did, but he acted off. Asking me weird questions about sex and birth control -speaking of, I need more. I lost mine- anyways, he then leaves saying he sick. So, I called the training off. I walk out of the room and hear lewd noises coming down the hall. I don’t know why, but I was curious to see who it was, so I went and looked.” You pause in anticipation. “I then see you.” At this point your eyes are getting glossy. “With that trainee of yours.” You finally got out. 

Strange’s expression is in complete disbelief. “Are you sure that’s what you saw? Because I have been secluded majority of that day. You and Wong were the last to speak to me before I began meditating.” Strange gives you a look of pure sincerity. 

That’s when two things came into your mind. Loki, or Lucifer. The thing is, Lucifer doesn’t seem like the type to do such things. Loki on the other hand, fits right into the description. Is he the one that hid every trace of you? 

“Where’s my phone?” You asked. “No. Did you lose it?” Strange replies. You shake your head ‘no’ “I didn’t take it with me. I left it on the dresser. I didn’t think I’d be gone for so long“. You then begin to ponder. “I wonder if the trainees stole it?” You question. “No, I don’t think so. Aaliyah was by my side at all time. Practically shoulder to shoulder”. You clear your throat. “That doesn’t help the situation I saw you in, Stephen Strange” Your tone and expression completely changes. “Right...But I really wasn’t messing with her”. You nodded your head and agreed sarcastically. 

“Well,” You then make a pop with you tongue. “I need to go to the clinic” you climb off the bed. As your foot touches the floor, you feel Strange grab your hand. “Don’t think you’re off the hook. You’re not going anywhere without me”. You roll your eyes. “Fine”

You walk over to your dresser and open your shirt drawer. The shirt you have one is clean, but it’s something you preferably would not wear out in the open. 

You strip out of your clothes and toss them to a random corners. The only clothing left behind is your underwear and bra. 

“Y/n, can you face me?” Strange asks. You know what he’s trying to do. He’s trying to see your marked chest. “Without my shirt on?!” You gasp loudly. “What a perv”. You then quickly pull a new shirt over your head and onto your body. After doing so, you turn around and face Strange. “You happy?” You scoff before turning back around towards the dresser to find a pair of comfortable pants. 

“Do you have any sling rings? I lost mine” you say as you begin to dig through the top drawer, which is full of junk. “Of course, but I’m not giving you one until I can trust you”. You roll your eyes ‘I should be the one saying that to you’. “Well fine, make a portal to the clinic. So I can get another prescription of my pills” you say coldly. 

Strange exhales a defeated sigh as he gets up and makes a portal. You turn away from the dresser and the sight of him makes you smile. No matter how many times he has made you angry or sad, he still has an impact on your heart, and it confuses you.

The past few days has confused you, and something about it tells you that it’s because of Loki. Honestly, you’re eighty percent sure that it is Loki’s doing. 

“Strange?” You say softly. Strange replies with a hum, giving you back some attitude as well. “I don’t know what’s happening, or what’s going to happen-“ you walk over to him, leaving only a few inches of space between the two of you. You look up at him, and he looks down at you. You bring your hands up and delicately cup his cheeks. “-but I’d just like to let you know that I will love, and forever love you, Stephen Strange”. You give him a kiss on the lips. You pull away and give him a small smile. “I love you too” he replies back. 

“So then,...” you trail your left hand down his arm, and into his hand, intertwining them. “Should we go then?” You ask sheepishly. Strange tightens his grip and begins walking through the portal. 

By the gods, you truly do love Stephen with all your heart. Now, all there is to do is fix everything. Well, fix anything that is salvageable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. It has been a long time, right?!. I don't really have a valid reason for being this late. I've been slacking on my writing, but I've been doing better in my classes though lol

A week has officially passed. Everything went back to normal. Well, sort of. You continued to have constant guilt about Loki and your actions. Your mind was never really cleared. Sure, spending time with Stephen made you so happy, but every time he hugged you and loved you, the thought of Loki always popped up. It’s not that you like or miss him, but it’s the regret and guilt that gets to you.

This morning, you woke up next to Stephen sleeping behind you. Your back pressed up against his chest. You can feel his soft breaths behind your head, and hear his slightly loud snoring filling the room. 

You take a deep breath before swinging your feet over the bed and sitting up. You hunch over and look at the carpet. You’re fully awake, yet tired at the same time. A restful night is now becoming a rare occurrence due to your negative and toxic mindset. 

Your shake off the negative thoughts and decide to get up. With a sigh, you walk to the dresser and began to get out a fresh pair of clothes. Something on the top dresser caught your eye. A sling ring. Stephen’s sling ring to be exact. Without hesitation, you immediately snatched it went straight into your bedroom bathroom. 

Ever since you ran off with the snake -without Stephen’s acknowledgment- and came back intoxicated, he hasn’t let you out of the Sanctum without his supervision. Having a sling ring was also seen as a threat. You found it incredibly stupid for him to take away all sling rings away from you. But, once he gave you a valid reason, you understood. Good thing is, you’re only ‘banned’ from the sling for a few weeks. 

With a small *clink*, you placed the ring on the sink. Following the ring, you placed your clothes on top of it. From there on you began to strip yourself. As soon as you’re done, you start the shower and get in. 

\---

You walk out of the bathroom, releasing all of the trapped steam. You scan the room and notice that Stephen is up. “Good morning,” you say with a smile. “Morning,” he says with a groggy voice. “What’s today’s agenda?” you ask. “Umm,” he pauses. “I don’t know.” He gets up and stretches.”More training?” he says as he stretches. You sigh as you toss your clothes into the dirty hamper. “As for you, I don’t know. Cleaning?” he says. You rolled your eyes, “figures”. 

You left the room leaving Stephen to get ready for his own day. There’s not that much stuff upstairs, so you decide to wander the down halls downstairs. As you walked to your destination, another wave of regret flowed through you. The thought of Loki made you cringe. The things you have done with that man makes you sick. But, there’s also another part of you that feels ashamed. You feel ashamed because you allowed such things to happen, but you also feel ashamed of yourself. 

Every day, your body had craved the feeling of Loki. He certainly did leave a mark. Your lower regions ached from the lack of pleasure. Your fingers would never suffice. To your shame, even Stephen would not suffice. Of course it felt good, and of course, you loved it. But, it wasn’t as pleasurable. Loki was rough, whispered sinful words into your ear, and knew just how to pleasure you. Stephen made you feel really good and you didn’t think there was a person who could do better. And those thoughts, are what made you feel guilty. 

While thoughts clouded your mind, you managed to make it downstairs. You look at the very door that you came stumbling in that night. Of course, no memories came flooding because of the blackout, but the story that was told made you embarrassed. Another constant thing you have been feeling throughout the weeks. 

“Good morning, miss l/n” A small meek voice you hear from the left of you. You turn your head to the left. Over the brown glossy railing, you see Lucifer sitting on the couch that pushed against the wall. “Morning” you reply. 

You don’t mind the trainees, but they were supposed to be gone a week or two ago. They had the chance to leave, but Stephen refused that offer, saying they had potential. You were going to question his choice, but early on your relationship, you had learned not to ask any questions. 

You step foot on the main floor, feeling the coldness through your socks. At times like these, you wish you bought slippers. 

You turn to the left and begin to walk. Again, you see Lucifer, he’s reading a book. “What are you reading?” you ask. Lucifer looks up then back down at his book. “It’s about a girl who gave away her baby brother to a king. Now she’s trying to get him back. - It’s interesting. She goes through a lot of mazes and stuff.” He flips a page. 

The summary of that book is very familiar. You open your mouth to ask him what the title is, but you stop yourself as you remember. That’s the very night Loki came into your life and ruined it. 

“Oh..Sounds,..interesting,” you say as quietly as you continue to walk. You still don’t know where you want to go, but you’ll figure it out on the way. 

\---

Five minutes of wandering, you still had nothing to do. You have Stephens ring, maybe you can leave for a few minutes? No, that’s too risky. Being bored is the only choice. 

“Y/n”. You hear Wong’s voice from behind. 

You turn around to see none other than Wong. He has his usual grumpy face on. “Morning” you greet. Wong doesn’t reply, but only walks straight up to. 

Without a word, he locked lips you with. Your eyes widened and immediate disgust flows through you. For one second, you had your lips locked with a man you have high respect for. Quickly, your hands fly up to his chest. With a great force, you shove him away. 

“What the fuck!” you yell. 

The man stumbles back but catches himself. He didn’t reply, but only a smile. Then, a very frightful color appeared. That same ugly color that shone around him. Gold. 

The short and robust man morphed into a tall and lanky boy. His raven black hair is slicked back, and he’s wearing his green attire. He opens his arms looking like a showman, or a person wanting to receive a hug.

Rage rushed through your body. You glare at him, full of death. Blood rushes to your head. You take two steps forward and bring your hand up. You clench your fist and quickly swing. To your satisfactory, you successfully landed a punch on his porcelain skin. A nice thud followed by a smack filled the hall.

Loki stumbled back. You watch him try to catch himself but failed. He misstepped and fell on his ass. Loki looked up at you with a glare. He brings him his hand and caresses his cheek. To your confusion, he replaced his glare with a smile. “You have quite the punch” he chuckles. 

“Sick fuck” you glare. Loki only laughed as he got up. As he got to his feet, he began to tower over you causing slight fear to go through you, but you stood your ground. “I found your book. The kid seems to like to it” he smiles. “What do you want?” you ask. “I’m here to see how you are doing.”. You know he’s lying. “Bullshit. I know for a fact that a person like you is not capable of feeling” You step back to get the distance between the two of you. “Not correct. I do feel pity for you. I saw how they act towards you. They treat you different. It’s as if they don’t want you here anymore.” 

You couldn’t listen to his words anymore. You can’t even look at the snake. You turn around and swiftly walk away from him. 

“Wait” you hear him right behind you. You sigh, realizing that you won’t escape from him. “Truth is,” He grasps your wrist, not letting you go. “I wanted to be with you again. I went back to Asgard and that’s when I realized I needed you. I want to be with you, Y/n. Just give me a chance.” He pauses, “Please”. You didn’t want to believe it, but a part of you wanted to. He sounded genuine, especially with that ‘please’. “I can take you to Asgard. I’ll show you around the palace, and it’s surroundings. Then I’ll bring you back and you can decide for yourself.” he explains. 

His confession caught you off guard and did intrigue you, but the thought of going to Asgard intrigued you even more. This is the only time to actually go to a different planet. And a planet that is home to gods. If anything, you still have Stephen’s sling ring; you can come home anytime you want. You bring your hand to your pants pocket and feel the large ring. Good, it’s still there. 

With a deep breath, you answered him. “Fine, I’ll go”. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but you stopped him. “If only you bring me back. By the end of today.”. Loki smiles. “Perfect. We better get going then” He then pulls you close by your wrist. “Ready?” he asks. You open your mouth but decided not to say anything. “I’ll take that a yes,” he says. “You’ll love it” He then finishes off with a different language. Not a language that you’re familiar with that’s for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

You open your eyes to see a very different setting. A round room with cogs littered around the walls. That’s when everything sank in. It overwhelmed you. Maybe a bit too much because you began to hyperventilate. You began to spew nonsense about being on a different planet, the experience of how you got here, and the fact that you’re so far away from Stephen. 

Loki tried to calm you down, but it didn’t work. You blocked him it out and you were left with your thoughts. 

“Who are you?!” An unknown voice boomed. 

You look up to see a man wearing gold armor. This isn’t Earth anymore. 

As the man approached you, your hyperventilating worsened. Not only did it get worse, but your vision began to blur. You didn’t get to say anything before it went full black. 

\--- Loki’s pov ---

I was going to explain myself to the gatekeeper, but the hard thud caught me off guard. I look to my immediate right to see Y/n on the floor. “That’s unfortunate” I spoke out loud. She sure made an impression. 

“I’m going to ask one more time. Who is that?” the gatekeeper spoke, I sighed as I leaned down and grabbed Y/n. I swung her over my shoulder and began to walk towards the city. “She’s from Midgard. She holds my heir, the next Prince of Asgard. 

The keeper stood still. “Heir? Does that mean y-”. “Yes. Yes, it does” I cause him off. Without another word, I continued to walk outside of the room and onto the bridge. I smile when I see my palace. If only she didn’t faint, she would have been able to see our home. 

\---

As I entered the palace, many people gave me looks. I didn’t care about it, but I certainly did feel them on me. Then again, that’s also pretty normal. 

I gracefully made my way to my own chambers hoping that no one would bother Y/n and I. Then that’s when I saw Thor walking around. I curse underneath my breath as I see him coming towards me. Of course, he would be on the prowl.

I scowl at him as he got closer. “What do you want?” I ask. “I was going to ask you the same, brother.” he circled me, eyeing down the object in my grasp. “Just some harlot. It’s really none of your business” I spoke, not phased by my words of choice. Thor didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “I see that she’s from Earth.” he paused, “What're your real plans with her?” he asked. “That’s not of your business” I scoff as I continue to walk to my chambers. 

I burst open into my chambers and smile as I am finally in the comfort of my own zone. I quickly close the doors. After I closed them I made my way to the couch. I plopped Y/n down onto the couch and made sure she was comfortable. Now, all I have to do is wait for her to wake up. I’m still surprised she’s out. It was a very long trip to come back here. Then again, she was freaking out hard. I couldn’t tell if it was because of the bridge, or another reason. I’ll ask her when she’s awake.

\--- Regular pov ---

Y/n woke up in a sweat. Her eyes fixated on the ceiling above her. Very pretty, and outlined with gold. Her eyes widened. “You’re awake” a smooth velvety voice came. “Shit” you curse. You closed your eyes and focused on your body. From the easy training, you managed to get on a different frequency. 

With a gasp, you pushed your form out of your body. You shot yourself up and into the air. You turn around to see yourself laying down on the couch. You made it on to the astral plane. 

You look over at Loki who’s sitting on his bed. He’s looking at your physical body. He shakes his head and grabs a book that is beside him. 

Panic begins to set in again, just not as heavy as it was before. 

The last thing you remember was seeing a man in armor walking towards you, and that’s when you passed out You wonder how long you have been out. It feels like you have been out for hours. That’s far too long to be away from Stephen. Not only do you miss him, but it also scared you. He for sure knows you’re gone. If you don’t want to get your head chopped off, you will need to start coming up with an excuse right now. 

Now that your mind is set on going back home, you started to focus. You focused on your physical and astral body. Within seconds your form returned back to its physical body. 

You open your eyes and get up from the couch. “Are you up for good?” Loki’s voice comes from behind. You didn’t say anything, but you did get on your feet. “You’re scared. Are you okay?” he asks. You look over at him. “I have to leave.”. Loki laughs. “You just got up. We haven’t even got you a tour of the palace,” he says. You shake your head, “No thanks. I have to leave.” You reach to your back pocket and pull out your ring. The ring slid over your index and middle finger. With the help of muscle memory and an image of the Sanctum, you opened a portal back to the sanctum. 

“What!?” Loki exclaimed as he gets up. from his bed. As you walk towards the portal, Loki began to plead, asking you to stay. Just as you were going to step your foot through the portal, Loki grabbed your wrist. 

“Let me cut you a deal. How about I let you go home after we have some fun” He then gave you ‘the look’ It is a look you have seen multiple times. It is full of lust and want. You’d be lying if you say you didn’t want it. 

With a sigh, you closed the portal. “Fine”.


End file.
